


RANDOM CRAP AND STUFFS

by Skystreakerz



Series: RANDOM PLACE OF RANDOM [1]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet moments I guess???, Crossover clusterfuck, Cute cuddling is in order!, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!, HEY LOOK AT THAT MORE FLUFF WONDER WHY, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lewd comments I guess, M/M, Many much fluff, Mentions of accidental murder, Moon, Not really though, Paranoia, Pretty sure I made Blue insane... I'M SO SORRY BLUE!!!, Scenes that totally don't have any meaning, Songs songs and MORE SONGS, Talk of mass murder (sorry), Thanksgiving Special... ish, Wow how original even more fluff, Yandere Sans, because i love fluff, people playing Borderlands, random questions, rarepairs, relationship stuff... again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: REQUEST WHATEVER OR SOMETHING IDEK I GUESS I'LL JUST USE THIS WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE OR I'M BORED OR SOMETHING!
Fandoms and tags will be added as this goes along!





	1. Many Much Fluff

"Ink, what the hell are you doing?" Error asked while he read a book. He sat on the love seat right across from where Ink sat on the couch.

"I'm drawing, idiot. What do you think I'm doing?" He went back to sketching something in one of his many Many MANY sketchbooks that FILLED his little 'drawing room' downstairs.

"I thought you had your own room for that."

"I do, but I wanted to try something different today." He kept glancing up at Error every once in a while before going back to drawing again.

"Oh yeah? And, what's that?" He asked in a monotone voice, flipping the page in his book.

"You'll see..." he trailed off. "Eventually."

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, only the sound of the pencil gliding across the sketchbook and the occasional flip of Error's page cutting through it.

Then, from out of nowhere, Ink started to speak. "Ever think that you would like someone everyone else said you should hate?"

Error glanced up at Ink before reading again. "I did, but then I just told the people who said 'I shouldn't like them' they should screw themselves." He hummed for a moment. "Ever think you want to go to a different multiverse dimension? Not like the Undertale multiverse, but a different one?"

Ink chuckled. "I do, but then I remember I don't need to."

"Oh, and why's that?" Error asked.

"Because," he ripped another page off his sketchbook and set it on top of Error's book, "I have all I ever wanted right here."

Error took up the sketch in his hands to examine it a bit closer. It was an exact replica of how Error was sitting on the Loveseat; one leg crossed over the other, his skull rested on his fisted, propped hand, his right hand rested on his leg, which was the leg that was crossed over the other, and his glasses were on as well, making him look a bit more like a nerd than he would like to admit.

Error looked up at Ink and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Love."

Ink smiled back and sat next to him, cuddling into his side as he went back to reading. Soon enough, Ink was asleep. Error chuckled and just kept reading, resting his other arm around Ink. "Love you too." 


	2. Psh idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue's trying to figure out why...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhOmMz3y1mk
> 
> (I recommend listening to this while you read... it's where I got my inspiration from!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhOmMz3y1mk
> 
> Seriously, listen to this while you read! It's much amaze.

Blue began to hum along with the song that came on next, sharpening all the knives in the kitchen as he usually did once a month. Red and Sci were coming home after work soon, so dinner was in order.

He wasn't gonna lie, he was simply intoxicated by Red. He was just... so...

Perfect.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine as he finished sharpening the last of the knives and began dinner. Out of all the requests he had gotten from the other five roommates and his brother, it was decided that tonight was hamburger and fry night. Simple enough, just heat up the grill and throw the parties on. Turn them every once in a while, then set them into lightly toasted hamburger buns. That was exactly what he did.

Blueberry looked over at the clock to the right of him. 4:45. He had exactly 3 more minutes to get dinner finalized before everyone came through the door and sat themselves at the table. He set out the plates and everyone's respective condiments before setting out the unfinished hamburgers on each plate. As if on que, everyone came through the door at 4:48, as per usual.

What wasn't usual was Red and Scis' giddiness.

Everyone was talking and having a great time around the table, laughing and telling about whatever came to mind. It was always the same. It was just so... comforting for Blue to be next to Red. Red was his, and nothing could change that. He would tell Red tonight. He had planned this day for weeks, or maybe even months. He was finally going to ask Red to date him.

Blue was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard Red begin to speak. "okay, so, sci and i have been thinking for a while and we decided that, well..." he looked over at Sci with a grin before facing everyone else again, "we finally decided to start dating!"

Everyone broke into a flurry of claps... except Blue. He just... stared. Straight ahead. He didn't dare look anywhere else but the wall.

No, this couldn't be happening.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF JOKE?" Blue asked, looking up at Red.

He broke into a laugh. "positive. if it was, i would've told you."

He nodded and went back to staring at the wall. This threw a huge wrench into his plans. Though, it wasn't as though this hadn't happened happened before.

All that needed to happen was for someone to... disappear again.

\---

Blue hummed along to the same song as only two days before as he began to wash off the dust. He used the same methods as before, luring his victim into a "puzzle" and activating it, causing them to either fall into the Void, tear their soul in half, or his favorite, melt their soul in acid. That night, special little Sci got a special and very personal slice of the vertebrae, causing him to turn to dust in a matter of seconds.

He brushed the dust into a small vial labeled "Scientific research" and placed it next to his action figures. Now, Red was his. All his.

Forever.


	3. Welcome to (My) Fyrestone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geno and Death play some Borderlands

"no no no no no! aw, c'mon, death! that was my kill!" Geno stamped his foot, button mashing furiously to kill off the horde of Psychos, Skags, and Midgets rushing at that the two of them.

"Nah, you should know by now that I'm the only one who can actually kill." He leaned in next to Geno. "I am a Reaper, after all."

The two began feverishly blowing through the threat that had appeared only a moment ago. They were absolutely obsessed with Borderlands, downloading all the DLC after completing the True Hunter mode. They had already finished The Zombie Island of Doctor Ned, and The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. They were almost finished completing the "Prove Yourself" quest in the Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Everything from past bosses, to Badass characters, to regular little pawns, they were all in there.

"To your left!"

"i see 'em!" Geno used his character's special attack, 'Bloodwing,' and ran off, shooting at the Psychos that got too close for comfort with his pistols.

"Go, go, go!" Shouted Death, leaning forwards as his character threw down his turret, firing down upon the hording threat.

Geno slipped his character behind his and began to snipe the threats farther away. Death started rapidly firing his shotgun at the rapidly approaching enemy and, before long, they were all gone. New round, new rules.

It was now the Badass round in the Gully arena. They were both so close, they could taste their victory. It was their 20th and final time, and then they could move onto the Claptrap's New Robot Revolution.

Geno grunted with his character as he was shot, his health going too low for comfort. "death, a little help would be nice!"

"I'm comin'!" His character rushed over and threw out his turret, some Badass Lances getting the brunt of the blows.

Geno was shot another time and his screen flashed white before his character was now crouching, starting to bleed out. Death's character pulled Geno's off the ground ever so slowly before finally pulling him up. The two then turned back into the battle, giving it their all. They were so close. So very close.

The last Badass character was eliminated and the boss fight began, Nine Toes appeared with his two Skag pets, Pinky and Digit. Death and Geno ran forwards, guns blazing.

"you take pinky, i'll take digit!" Shouted over Geno as he began firing. Geno made a sound in acknowledgement and moved forwards.

The battle continued for only a little bit longer. Then, it had finally finished. The two skeletons collapsed into a piled mess of bones against the back of the black leather couch, letting out a huge sigh and watching the projected screen. They were both dazed, their controllers hanging loosely in their hands.

"oh my god... we just..."

"Yeah..."

The two were breathless, watching the screen as though it were some kind of dream. Geno started to chuckle breathlessly, Death joining in after a few seconds. Not long after, their chuckled turned into tearful laughs, starting to celebrate. They started to dance together, Death swinging Geno in circles around the mostly dark Theater Room. They still laughed like maniacs, even after Death tripped over himself and fell on top of Geno.

When the two finally stopped laughing, they smiled at each other. Geno had his right eye socket uncovered and Death had finally gotten out of his cloak. It was a good, lazy day for once.

Death sat up and brought Geno up with him, still staring into his eye sockets. He gently set his forehead against Geno's. "Did you have fun?"

He sighed, his eyes closing and bringing himself closer to Death. He wrapped his arms around his sides, sitting in his lap. "yeah. that was- wow, I didn't think we would be able to pull it off!"

Death chuckled and pulled Geno into a light hug. "Yeah, me neither." He closed his eyes as well and let Geno rest his face against the crook of his neck.

Geno hummed and shifted into his neck a bit more. "thanks... for everything, i mean. today was a great day, so, uh... thanks."

"No problem, darlin.'" He stood up and lifted Geno up onto the couch. Before he could protest, Death lifted a finger. "I'll be right back."

After a few seconds, Death came back with two bottles of ketchup to celebrate. The two downed the bottles happily and resumed their game, starting on Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Geno was in Death'a lap as they played together, Geno soon falling asleep.

Death chuckled as he heard Geno begin to lightly snore. He turned off the TV and grabbed the blanket he brought in for cases like this and draped it over the two of them. Death slipped lower into the couch and closed his eye sockets, humming in content. Before long, Death was daydreaming peacefully in the darkness of the Theater Room while Geno cuddled close to him.

Today truly was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe wow, this happened...


	4. A Five Finger Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea while drawing (I KNOW!!! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?)...  
> Poor Blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awa06NhLrzs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WjNGF9_go0  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7G8QItjTSDA

**The lying.**

**The bleeding.**

**The screaming.**

**Was tearing me apart.**

**The hatred.**

**The beatings.**

**Disaster.**

 

**It's over now.**

 

"DAMMIT, PAPYRUS!!!" Grey shouted, cracking his whip. "YOU CAN'T DO A SINGLE THING WITHOUT FUCKING IT UP, CAN YOU!?!?"

 

"n-no, m'lord," Burnt answered meekly.

 

"I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!!!" He cracked the whip again, nearing Papyrus with each 'SNAP' that sounded.

 

"n-no, m'lord!"

 

Grey pulled up the whip, wrapping the leather in his gloved hand. "DIDN'T THINK SO."

 

He snapped the leash onto Burnt's collar, yanking at it harshly. The two were off, Grey's gloved hand gripping the leash that said something like 'if you even TRY to do something, the consequences will be dire.'

 

**Paint the mirrors black to forget you.**

**I still picture your face.**

**And the way you used to taste.**

**Roses in a glass dead and wilted.**

 

**To you, this all was nothing.**

 

**Everything to you is nothing.**

 

Red was slowly walking by Black's side, hunched over the slightest bit. He didn't want to do this. Hell, everything Papyrus made him do, he didn't want to do. Why, he never knew, but he did them anyway. He was stuck in this nightmare, trying desperately to escape.

 

"SANS, WALK FASTER!!!" He immediately sped up the tiniest bit.

 

Today was just not his day. Well, none of the days were his day, to be honest.

 

"SANS! I SAID. WALK. FASTER!!!"

 

He sped up again, his feet pounding against the ground almost as fast as his soul was racing.

 

**Well, you're so filthy.**

**I'm better off without you,**

**and you're better off without me.**

**Well I'm so ugly!**

 

**You're better off without me!**

 

**And I'm better off alone!**

 

As Blue skipped across the road, he tried his best not to show his dread. He didn't want to do this, but it had to be done. It wasn't fair. He didn't want to deal with any of this. Yet, he still tried to act like he didn't know exactly what he was running into.

 

The three groups met up together, looking at one another until the Papyrus' all rushed to one side, shoving the Sans' together. Grey glared over at Red and he glared back. Blue was just sitting there, staring at the ground, fumbling with his blue gloves. Everyone was going to know. Everyone was going to leave. Red was going to know.

 

It just. Wasn't. Fair.

 

"okay, assholes. i'm only here cuz boss is forcing me to. so, i'm just gonna ask one time." He leaned towards Grey and Blue. "which one of you killed sci?"

 

Red was pissed. No, 'pissed' seemed too much of an understatement. His face was contorted in the most hideous of ways, the rage in his one glowing red eye making him look more enraged than thought possible on one simple face.

 

Both Grey and Blue shivered, more so Blue.

 

**As wicked as you are,**

**you're beautiful to me!**

 

"RED, I HAVE NO IDEA WHO KILLED YOUR... FIANCÉ, BUT-" Grey was cut off.

 

"Oh hell yeah you two do!"

 

Blue jerked up his skull, as did Grey. Why would Red immediately choose them to be the culprits?

 

**You're the darkest burning star.**

 

**You're my perfect disease.**

 

"w h e r e   i s   h i s   d u s t?"

 

Blue couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed, falling to his knees. "P-PLEASE RED!!! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!! H-HE FELL INTO ONE OF MY PUZZLES AND-" Blue couldn't stop crying. He shoved his face into his gloves and curled in on himself, his gloves touching down on the ground. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR! PLEASE RED!!!" Blue looked up at Red, his eyes desperate. "I WAS TRYING TO TURN IT OFF, HONEST! BUT THEN, THERE WAS THE BLADES, AND THEN THE ACID FELL, AND-" he curled back down, continuing to apologize.

 

Blue felt a hand of some kind on his skull. He flinched away, trembling and sobbing in a blue mess under his cape. He kept repeating the same words.

 

"I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!!"

 

He couldn't get the sickening image out of his skull. The way Sci was reaching for him. The way his eye lights looked at him. He couldn't bear to look up. Not like this. Not ever. Red had trusted him, and he failed. He wasn't good enough. He failed. He tried to make it safe, but he failed.

 

**It's okay for you to hate me**

**for all the things I've done.**

**I've made a few mistakes...**

 

**But I'm not the only one.**

 

Blue couldn't think, couldn't feel, couldn't see. All he could do was listen as he heard Sci's haunting screams. The agony that filled the scream physically hurt. He wanted Red to be happy, even if that meant sacrificing his own wellbeing and feelings. But now... now, he just couldn't do it anymore.

 

He sobbed and sobbed, wishing that he had never touched that horrible puzzle. Undyne said it was fixed! It had to have been fixed! She promised!

 

But now...

 

**I could never be**

**what you want me to.**

 

**You pull me under to save yourself!**

**Save yourself...**

 

He wasn't like the rest. He wasn't as strong as the rest. He had never dealt with a death like the others had. He wasn't cut out for this. He wasn't cut out for any of this. All he could do was be that stupid little skeleton adult that acted more like a crybaby than a real adult. He was useless.

 

**In my heart I know I failed you**

**but you left me here alone.**

 

He wasn't worth anything to these brave, amazing, warrior-like versions of himself. He was the one who only stayed on the sidelines. He was the adorable one everyone just used for his optimism. He always knew that, but now it was apparent. No one actually liked him. He was just there for emotional boosts.

 

He flinched away from another touch to his shoulder. He didn't deserve to have anyone love him anymore. It was all his fault. He should have checked first. He should have checked! He should have told Red! He should've... He should've just ended their problems once and for all.

 

He should have ended his life right from the start.

 

**If I could hold back the rain,**

**would you numb the pain?**

**cuz I remember...**

**everything.**

 

**If I could help you forget,**

**would you take my regrets?**

**cuz I remember...**

**everything.**

 

Red had no idea what to do. He killed Sci, but he looked like he was killing himself. He had his hands curled as though they were claws, digging into his skull. He was hyperventilating and sobbing, but any attempts anyone had with making physical contact with was immediately pushed away. All the way through, he would just keep repeating that he was sorry. He was sorry. He was so sorry.

 

Too bad it would never bring Sci back.

 

**It all went by so fast.**

**I still can't change the past.**

 

**I always will remember**

**Everything!**

 

**If we could start again,**

**would that have changed the end?**

 

**We remember...**

 

**Everything!**

 

Blue was finished. He would never be able to see anyone again. He would be stuck in one of those mental hospitals where he belonged. He wished he could reset. He wished the human would just reset everything. Sci would be back, Red wouldn't be mad, and no one would remember.

 

But then, he remembered; All Sans' remembered every reset.

 

**The lying.**

**The bleeding.**

**The screaming**

**was tearing me apart.**

 

Grey only stared at the mess in front of him. He wanted no part of this... but, he couldn't look away. The Blue ray of sunshine was now a collapsed mess on the floor. He was just so confused. Why was Blue so worked up over killing someone? He'd killed someone before, right?

 

**The hatred.**

**The beatings.**

**Disaster!**

 

"blue!" Red shouted, reaching for blue again. "blue!"

 

The mess on the floor didn't respond. If anything, it got worse.

 

Red finally grasped both Blue's arms and pulled him off the dirt. He took Blue's hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "blue, please!"

 

Blue wouldn't answer. He writhed and thrashed, trying desperately to get away from him. He kept screaming out apologies through his tear stained face, trying his very best to just be free.

 

"blue, calm down! blue, please!" He slumped down to his knees and wrapped Blue within his arms, rocking the two of them back in forth. "blue, it's alright. you didn't mean to. it's okay."

 

Grey started to laugh. "OKAY? OKAY!? HE KILLED YOUR FIANCÉ FOR FUCK SAKE! AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA LET HIM GET AWAY SCOTT-FUCKIN'-FREE!?"

 

It was true. Grey also had... intimate feelings for Red. He wanted to kill Blue. More than ever, he wanted to make him writhe in agony he only wished he could comprehend. Blue wasn't worth Red's time, and neither was that... that... _Sci._ He could never love Red to the extent he deserved. Only he could.

 

Only he could.

 

"Yes! If that means keeping him from doing... this? Then yes!" He turned back to Blue, still rocking back and forth. "c'mon, bud. stay with me. bud, please. please, i need ya."

 

Blue didn't seem to hear him. He didn't seem to hear anything, really. Only yelled out his 'I'm sorry's and hyperventilated. Grey knew he deserved it, but...

 

He couldn't help but sink in pity as he watch the smaller, usually more cheerful version of himself just break down right in front of him.

 

And, just like that, Red and Blue were gone.

 

**You will never see**

**what's inside of me.**

 

**I pull you under**

**just to save myself!**

 

"sh, blue, it's okay. it's okay, blue. i promise it's okay." Red teleported into Blue's room, but kept gently rocking them back and forth. When he saw Blue wasn't calming down any time soon, he started to hum a nameless tune, even though he wanted to sing Five Finger. It would probably better that way. Wouldn't want Blue to be getting more anxious and hurt himself.

 

This went on for quite some time. Red soon moved his hands so that his phalanges would rub the small of Blue's back. His screams soon died out into yelps, and then to mutters. His hyperventilating slows as well. Blue had rested his skull in the crook of Red's neck, feeling as though he was the skin of the multiverse.

 

Red chuckled after along while, albeit weakly. "hey."

 

Blue sniffled, burying his face into Red's neck. "I'm So Sorry, I Jus-"

 

Red shushed him. "hey, no need for that. you said enough of that word. i'm not even sure it's a word anymore."

 

"You Sure You Aren't Mad?" He asked, looking up at Red with a very blue, tear stained face.

 

Red smiled back. "yeah, i'm sure."

 

No, no he's not. He was mad as all hell. He wanted to make sure that Blue did nothing else but sit in a ball in his room, only in the company of the white padding on the walls, ceiling, and floor. He was pretty sure Grey knew too.

 

And Grey wasn't going to let Blue get away with this.

 

**It's over.**

 

**It's over now.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking:
> 
> Hey, what if Blue didn't mean to kill Sci? ... I'm such a horrible person.


	5. With A Moon's Gaze, I Sit Back And I Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHhHUZsXTBk
> 
> (If you haven't noticed, I get a lot of my scenes from music...)  
> I recommend listening to this while you read...

Papyrus was staring up at the stars as he leaned against a tree, a forced content sigh coming from him to break the ever-lasting midnight silence. He lit one of his dog treats and took a long drag, puffing out a ring of smoke. He watched as it slowly faded into the distance, feeling as though his life went along with it. He readjusted his orange jacket and only stared off into the equally intense gaze of the Moon above.

 

His stare soon turned into an annoyed glare. "what do you want from me?" He knew it wouldn't respond, but he kept going. "i have literally tried everything. everything. every single possible thing to try and make them stop glaring, stop killing, stop being useless little fleshy bitches. not one of them worked. why?" He leaned forwards. "why do you do this to me? i'm trying my god damn best here, so why don't you just lay off for once? make it easy? if not just once?"

 

The Moon, as he expected, didn't answer. They never did.

 

"if not for me, at least do it for my brother? or asgore? or maybe even chara? just- why do you still torture us? still want us to suffer even after we escaped hell? why don't you make life fair for once? we have done nothing, not a single thing, to upset the humans. yet, they still treat us like, well, monsters."

 

The Moon only tentatively listened as Papyrus continued on. As though they wanted to take back everything. As though they didn't know what to do anymore.

 

"you know just as well as me that sans doesn't deserve this shit you put him through. you know that sans is only trying to help. you know that he only has the intention of being friends with everyone. yet, you make it so that he is pushed away. constantly pushed away. constantly thrown to the side like unwanted trash. it's crushing him, and i can't stand seeing that anymore." He gave a more piercing glare, sitting up a bit more. "why can't you just give us some god damn mercy? we deserve at least that much, don't we?"

 

The Moon began to silently argue back.

 

"i know it's my fault! and dammit, i know i'm too ashamed to admit that i've already given up! but, please, just let my brother have that satisfaction of having everyone at least try to be monster friendly. even if it's just for a day. even if it only happens around him. just please, please don't let these humans ruin his life any more than they already have."

 

The Moon only looked down at him, as though debating whether or not to actually heed what Papyrus asked.

 

"i'll do anything. i promise i'll do anything, just- please do this for me? i know i don't deserve to ask for your help, but... just do it for the sake of sans, for the sake of asgore, for the sake of the kid. just- please, this is all i ask of you." He was almost to the point of flipping onto his knee caps, begging for his pleas to be answered.

 

The Moon only answered back in their silent, evil banters as if to taunt everyone below them that they had nothing to worry about.

 

Papyrus slammed his vertebrae back against the tree, leaning his skull back and resting it on the cool bark. He closed his eye sockets and took another lengthy drag of his dog treat. He blew it out and rested his arm on his propped up knee, letting his hand sag. The night dragged on and on, going for forever.

 

He rubbed his phalanges over his face and down his ribcage. He finally rested his hand on top of his pocket and thrusted his hand in. Another drag, another puff.

 

It always ended the same on nights like these.

 

\---

 

The next week or so went without a single threat to any of the monsters. Sans became more amused again as humans began to finally talk to him. His usual boasting personality came back in full force as more humans began to approach him.

 

Asgore was able to finally get the humans to give monsters more rights. He became more cheery than Papyrus had ever seen him.

 

And Chara? They weren't being bullied because the bullies were moving.

 

Papyrus finally had a genuine smile on his face again, if only for a couple moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begging the Moon and a happy result came out! Seriously though, there is no logic to these 'Quick Writes' whatsoever. I just kinda went:
> 
> Moon + Papyrus = Happiness BECAUSE WHY NOT!?!?


	6. Just Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN SPECIAL PART UNO!!!  
> This is basically a big crossover of a bunch of fandoms.  
> HeheheheheheheI'mgonnadiehehehehehe...

Sans sighed in content as he stared off at the full moon and the shimmering lights of every star in his visual perception. It was a beautiful autumn night with a small, if not nonexistent, breeze lazily floating in from the ocean. Frisk and Papyrus were next to him on the newly laid out blanket and snuggling into recently fluffed up pillows. They both breathed just as lightly as the breeze coming in as the peacefully slept next to each other. Even with this, the night seemed off. Different. Deceiving. Deceitful. It almost seemed too peaceful. Something was going to happen, but he couldn't tell what. However, all he could do was brush it off. He knew that Halloween was getting to him. It was the first Halloween with the monsters on the surface, and it was in only two days. It was getting to him more than he would have liked, just like everything else. He sighed again, trying to calm his buzzing nerves.

 

It was just another night.

 

\---

 

"Just another night," Knockout muttered to himself.

 

He had buried himself 60 feet under with his new research. Papers were strewn everywhere within the dark colored Med-Bay. Datapads and monitors were all displaying at least 6 different reports and theory articles from their different locations, such as on Med-Berths and bolted to the razor-like walls. He was continually writing on another data pad of his own, while also recording others with the taps of his digits.

 

"Y're doin' it again."

 

Knockout whipped around with his servos still clutching the desk behind him. His inky black and ruby red optics were wide and his body language conveying a defensive stance, like a cornered animal. He took one look at the doorway to find that one searching golden optic and black glimmering metal where the other should be. He had been caught again.

 

He tried to calm his racing CPU as he defeatingly turned back around and started to neatly stack some papers with his signature hum. "And what might you be referring to, dear Breakdown?"

 

He heard Breakdown, a taller mech with mostly blue and silver armor, pick himself up off the threshold he was leaning on and walk up behind Knockout with the same heavy pedfalls he was so used to hearing. "Y're lookin' inta dimensions again." He picked up some datapads and began to put them back where they belonged.

 

"And what if I am?"

 

"Jus' sayin', y're gonna kill yourself if you go on like this." He continued to clean up the datapads and loose papers.

 

Knockout didn't respond. He just continued to put back the papers and clear out the monitors.

 

It was just another night.

 

\---

 

"PAPS LOOK! HERE IS SOME MORE SILK FOR OUR IMMEDIATE USE!" Sans announced, pulling the roll of the royal blue fabric behind him. His eye lights were more starry than usual as he skipped over to the counter where the clerk proceeded to check him out.

 

Paps chuckled at his over-energetic brother and lazily followed behind, thrusting his bony hands into his orange jacket. He watched as his blue scarf bounced about over a grey shirt as he went up to the counter. His brother turned back to him with his permanent grin growing wider. He bounded towards Papyrus with his bony arms outstretched with the fabric clutched between his phalanges.

 

"PAPS, WE CAN NOW REASSEMBLE MY BATTLE BODY!" Sans shouted as he sprinted for the door of the store.

 

Paps chuckled and followed after him. "yeah, bro."

 

"MWEH HEH HEH! I MUST BEGIN ASSEMBLING IT RIGHT AWAY!"

 

Paps sighed and went after his brother, lighting another dog treat and putting it between his teeth. The same buzzing feeling flowed back into his bones as he puffed out another ring. Something was off about the scene around him. He couldn't put a phalange on it, and it was driving him insane. With Halloween just around the corner, it was no wonder something seemed off. Chara, the Human Ambassador of Monsters, had explained that it was a holiday in which humans dressed up as different monsters and urban legends, along with other humans. It did not seem very... pleasant of an idea, but the monsters agreed to take part in the festivities to integrate themselves deeper into human society. However, he kept catching himself say the same thing under his breath.

 

It's just another night.

 

\---

 

Something was absolutely wrong. There was no way of proving it, but something was definitely wrong. Although, after the whole 'there was nearly a second war' thing, everything seemed wrong. Oh, that and _being crushed into a tiny blue cube_. That caused some things to look completely wrong as well.

 

Blurr shivered as he kept driving through the streets of Iacon. He never would have guessed his _boss_ , Longarm _Prime_ , was the double agent. He should have _known_ he was Shockwave, but he had to listen to protocol! He couldn't just jump to conclusions! He was a superior!

 

He was saved by that Techno Organic, Sari. She was apparently on a field trip with some other bots when she fell into the incineration room with him. He was then taken to get his frame repaired after the Kremzeek threat was neutralized. He was reinstated back into Cybertron's Autobot Intelligence Agency, or CIA, and promoted in apology.

 

There wasn't much to do anymore, what with Megatron and all other largely significant Decepticons now currently incapacitated. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. He just had to keep telling himself that it was just another night.

 

Just another night.

 

\---

 

"Well, won't THIS be interesting..." mumbled Error as he tried to decipher what exactly was making the multiverse go haywire.

 

"So, you can feel it too?" Ink asked, more in the form of a statement or a comment than an actual question.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Got any ideas?"

 

He shook his necrotic black skull. "Not really."

 

"How many have been effected?" Ink asked, looking down at the AU windows. He was holding up one of his paintbrushes again.

 

"From what I can tell right now? Eight. Nine if you include our humble little homestead," Error answered, leaning back in his rolly black leather chair.

 

Ink hummed and tapped his paintbrush to his teeth. "What do we do now?"

 

"Not sure." Error shrugged. "I guess all we can do is wait."

 

Ink nodded and looked off into the windows of the said AU's. "Oh golly here we go."

 

Error snorted. "Yeah, here we go."

 

They both continued to watch in silence. It was just another night...

 

Just another night...

 

Right?


	7. I Don't Break the Rules! I Just Bend Them So Much They Almost Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN SPECIAL PART ZWEI!!! When all of the universes... you know what, you can just read it!

"Vince, I have told you this more than often enough, you cannot just-"

  
   
"I know, I know." The boy-Vince- leaned back in the worn tan leather seats, his hands behind his head. "You can't just go on for hours with self deprivation of food and water because of video games. You tell me that every day, Knockout. How could I not forget? I am getting better, however. I promise."

  
   
"Are you certain?" Asked Knockout as he cautiously drove through the streets. Autobot encounters may have been down, but that did not mean they weren't planning something.

  
  
Vince patted the headboard, then leaned back again. The black steering wheel with blue lights tilted gently as Knockout turned to the right. The green Decepticon insignia on the touch screen of the headboard gleamed with the blue behind it. "I'm absolutely certain. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just get to work finishing that synth-en. Heard from some of the others that you've been working your aft off for it."

  
   
The beat up cyan car muttered to themselves, as if suddenly self conscious. "Well, I mean, I guess."  
 

  
A tiny sound mixed between a beep and a click sounded, signaling a comm coming in. An icon with Breakdown's nearly cyan blue faceplates and navy blue optics appeared on the screen.

  
   
:: Hey there, Knock. Where've you been? You got everyone worried sick up here, :: the baritone voice of Breakdown rang through the speakers. Vince peaked out of one eye to look at the blue headboard screen.

  
   
The blue screen started to flash nervously. "Oh, uh, sorry. I was just, uh- I-I mean, that is, I've been picking up Vince and I-"

  
   
He chuckled heartedly. :: Oh, Knock, don't ever change. You'll be fine then? ::

  
   
"Yeah, we're fine here," Vince replied from behind his red hair.

  
   
:: Good. You need a bridge too then? ::

  
   
"That'd be nice," Vince replied. "Yes please."

  
   
:: Got it. I'll have it ready for you guys in just a sec, hold on. :: There was a moment of silence before he started again. :: Aha! Got it! Alright, see you two in a sec! :: With that, the comm shut off.

  
   
Knockout groaned and seemed to slow down as the ground bridge approached, the swirling mass of green, blue, magenta, and white light swirling into existence. "I did it again, didn't I?"

  
   
"Yeah, sorry bud." Vince patted the headboard again. "You'll get him next time."

  
   
The two were met with the vision of two other humans and at least seven other Cybertronians, one of which was Breakdown.

  
   
The first human, Special Agent Leland Bishop-Silas for short, was a six foot tall-on the dot- man that had a very angular face. His jaw was very square, just as his face was rectangular. He had slightly longer, fuzzy grey hair on top of his head that gave him a bit of a softer look. He had thick eyebrows the same grey color as his hair that rested just below his slightly longer than normal forehead, along with a small scar going across his angular nose. He was a very muscular man as well, probably betraying the man's actual age. He wore a nice black suit, along with dark sunglasses that were tucked in his breast pocket.

  
   
Next to Silas was girl in her late teens named Sierra Jones. She came up just about to the edge of Silas' shoulder with fiery red hair in a pixie-cut style. Her soft, rounded face contrasted with the rest of her clothes, which were mostly black, red, and gold with sharp attire such as a black leather jacket that was currently tied around her waist and black combat boots. She had three piercings on each ear and a silver necklace going around her neck. However, despite that, she didn't have on much makeup at all. She looked very friendly, but also looked like she could kill you in an instant.

  
   
The last human was somewhat similar to Sierra, but not as extreme. She was not as tall as Sierra either, only getting up to her nose. She did wear black, red, and gold, but she also wore other colors as well such as green, silver, white, and so on. She had a slightly rounded face as well, giving off only the slightest bit more of a friendly look. She had her black leather jacket tied around her waist as well, showing off her white and silver striped shirt underneath. She wore black pants with gold and red stripes going down the sides, leading down to her dark grey combat boots with shimmering gold and silver chains. She had no visible piercings, but she did wear a necklace with jade and gold beads lining it.

  
   
Vince hopped out of Knockout once he opened his door and ran over to greet his friends with a gigantic hug. Sierra shouted his name while the other just signed his name. They all pulled back from their group hug and turned up to Silas.

  
"I guess we're ready when you are with whatever it is you got," Vince answered.

  
Silas nodded and turned over to the largest both size and mass. The bot was at least 30, if not 40, feet tall with light silver armor and green highlights on the back of his legs, his arms, his insignia on the middle of his chassis, and so on. He had blinding cyan optics with pulsating black rings for iris'.

  
"Megatron," Silas greeted.

  
The bot answered by kneeling down to him the best he could, still towering over him by at least 10 feet. "Agent Silas," he greeted back with the kind of voice a smoker has. It was kind of scratchy with a deep tone to it.

  
"We have picked up a strange anomaly on our scanners and we were hoping you would know what it is." He turned around and pressed a button in the almost invisible remote. The screen in front of them flashed on and showed charts, different video captures such as Infrared and Ultraviolet, and quite a few video feeds pointing towards where the anomaly was originating from. Megatron, along with Knockout, Breakdown, and two other bots stared it down.

  
The first bot, a tall and skinny seeker with grey armor and wings, wrapped one of his talons around his chin plates, his turquoise optics glaring at it with a low hum in his vocalizer. His silver wings twitched every once in a while, as though trying to figure out what exactly was going on. The other, a thin and tall bot with white armor, green highlights, and no face, was just silently staring at the screen as well.

 

Megatron turned to the four bots. "Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream, Soundwave," he started in a loud, commanding voice. They each looked up in turn with their designation being called. "I require your services. You shall all be accompanying me on this expedition, so I advise you join me as quickly as you are able." He then turned heel and walked off deeper into the mostly white colored hallway. The sound of his peds landing on the ground with a metallic clang following him as he disappeared.

  
Vince, Sierra, and the other looked up at their respective guardians. Vince looked up at Knockout, Sierra at Breakdown, and the other looking at Soundwave. Their guardians immediately transformed into their alt-modes. Knockout was a European car, Breakdown was a military-grade truck, and Soundwave was a scout plane of some kind. Knockout opened his cyan door, Breakdown opened his brown-orange one, and Soundwave popped open his cockpit. The humans all slid in and they were off, riding to the Bridge Room.

  
It wasn't long before they all arrived at the scene of the anomaly. The desert around them was still as they approached it. The air almost glowed with that same energy. Almost everyone was just standing there, eying the place in question. That is, until something went wrong.

  
The anomaly surged and they all disappeared.

  
\---

  
There it was. That feeling again.

  
Classic shivered again at the weird tingling feeling. It had happened, what, 15 times now? It was so weird, like when you feel someone watching you but you couldn't see who it was. Similar to that anyway.

  
Classic ran his hand down his face and groaned. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasant either. Quite honestly, it freaked him out every time it happened. It would just randomly shoot up through his vertebrae and spread to the rest of him with no hesitation. He would silently yelp in confusion and shiver before trying to go back to normal and desperately hope his SOUL would stop going insane from inside his ribcage.

  
Was he getting sick with some kind of new SOUL disease? Was that even possible? Will he get killed or something? Is this supposed disease contagious? It was too early to tell.

  
Classic heard Frisk turn up the TV as the newest story came on. He decided it wouldn't hurt anything to listen in.

  
"... with 45 different vehicles ranging from military vehicles to European sports cars. There was 11 different humans which all laid claim to each and every one. Some of the vehicles came from Nevada while others came from Michigan. The last few, however, have not been identified with a location. There have also been some smaller vehicles identified."

  
Classic peeked out of one eye socket to take a look at what the reporter was talking about. In the background behind the blond reporter, eight humans stood behind. They all looked pale. Too pale. Like they were sick or something. Maybe they were. They were slightly bent over themselves and constantly cradling their heads and stomachs.

  
"One of the teenagers at the scene, a man named Jack Darby, has been kind enough to answer some of our questions." She turned slightly to her left to face the teenagers. "Jack," she started, the boy with black hair and blue eyes walking forwards, "where have you and the rest of your friends acquired all of this expensive equipment?" She shoved the microphone in his face.

  
He backed up just a bit with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, we got it from relations of ours."

  
"Did you get them from your family?" She asked before shoving the microphone in his face again.

  
Classic eyed these humans carefully. He had never seen them before, especially the one with the orange dress and boots. They all seemed so... out of place. They kept glancing back at their cars as if waiting for them to wake up or something. He had to see this in person. He stood up and stretched before turning to Frisk. "i'm going to see what's going on down there. wanna come with?"

  
The child nodded enthusiastically, bounding towards him with the soft 'pat pat pat' of their boots on the floor. When Frisk finally made contact with him, they both blipped back into existence at the very front of the crowd. People were crowding around in a full circle to look at the wide arrange of vehicles. Tanks, planes, sports cars, trucks, they were all there. Parked and lifeless. Seemed to be anyway.

  
Then what was the deal with mechanical SOUL's?

  
Soon the publicity died out and everyone fled the scene. It was at least an hour or so, but still. Sans and Frisk, however, remained. They just wanted to get a closer look at the vehicles. They slipped into the parking lot and gazed around at all of the machinery while marveling at how some were well kept and others were so full of scratches and dents it almost didn't seem to be an actual vehicle. The jets and planes were also quite amazing, some looking like alien ships while others were just military jets. The humans had been talking on the other side of the vehicles-some yelling more than others-and figuring out who they all were and where they are.

  
Classic was just about to touch a banged up cyan European sports car when he heard a voice so familiar to him, he thought it was a joke.

  
He heard his own voice.

  
"who's the red haired chic with the black leather jacket?"

  
Classic whipped around and found himself staring at... himself? Well, himself if he fell into the emo stereotype anyway. He had a hairline crack going up from his left eye socket, which held a single red eye light. His other was dark, showing no eye light whatsoever. One of his razor-sharp canines were replaced with a solid gold one, which glimmered in the now afternoon sun. He wore a black parka with grey fluff across the hood and a red sweater underneath, which covered the top of his black basketball shorts with gold side-stripes. He wore black, red, and white sneakers which were lazily slipped on.

  
Wait, was he wearing a collar!?

  
"hey, buddy, do i know you?" Classic asked.

  
His edgy doppelgänger shrugged. "don't know, don't care. now, you gonna answer my question or what?"

  
"HEY! YOU TWO LOOK LIKE ME!" Shouted another voice.

  
Classic and his doppelgänger both turned to face... another doppelgänger. And then, another. And another. And another. And two more! And two more!

  
WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?!?

  
"what in fucks name is going on here!?" Shouted the edgy one.

  
Looks like Classic wasn't the only one. He somehow had himself between, well, himself and Frisk. The child was huddled behind Classic, trying to figure out just what was going on here. One of the pairs, himself with black bones and red eye sockets and himself artist themed, came forwards.

  
"It looks as though we have finally been able to get together. Well, some of us anyway," the artist version of himself reported. He was so short!

  
"you mean there are more of me? us? mes?" Classic rubbed where his temples would be. "this is gonna get real confusing real fast."

  
"Who the hell are all of you!?" Shouted a woman's voice to the left of Classic.

  
All of the Sans' turned to face the new voice. Standing there was a teenager with a black leather jacket and red hair. The artist and necrotic pair just glared at her as if she were some kind of disease. Others, well...

  
Edgy whistled wolfishly. "hey there sweetheart. come here often?"

  
She just blinked. "Wait wait wait, hold up. Are you guys-"

  
"Skeletons? Yes," answered Artist.

  
"I didn't mean what ar- wait what?" Her green eyes widened to comical proportions. "Seriously!?"

  
"uuuuuh yeah. couldn't you tell?" Asked the VERRY tall version of Classic.

  
She looked dumbstruck. "Oh. My Unicron. This is amazing!"

  
"DO YOU MEAN UNICORN, HUMAN?" Asked the Papyrus version of Classic.

  
She laughed. "No, UniCRON. Cybertronian God of Creation."

  
"No," Jack interrupted, appearing behind her, "Destruction. Primus is Creation."

  
She whipped her head around. "Fight me!"

  
"oh, yes please. fight to the death!" Shouted Edgy.

  
"ENOUGH!" Shouted someone behind all of the Sans'.

  
All of the Sans' turned back around to face even more skeletons, this time being Papyrus doppelgänger. Oh Asgore, this was going to get way too confusing. The weird thing was, there was less Papyrus' than there were Sans'. There were 6 instead of 9. Odd...

  
Artist, Black Skull, and the supposed-to-be-dead version of Sans all tried to hide either disgust or sadness, but it wasn't hard to tell.

  
"Alright. Before this all gets way too out of hand," Artist started, "let's introduce ourselves. Everyone get with your Papyrus, if you have one."

  
"bitch, why should we listen to you?"

  
"YES, WHY WOULD I LISTEN TO AN INFERIOR VERSION OF MYSELF?" Asked another, edgy version of Classic's version of Papyrus.

  
"Why would you two just not listen and shut the fuck up?" Black skull asked back.

  
"Ho damn, I'd listen to him if I were you," the girl admitted with her hands up in surrender.

  
They both looked ready to explode, but did as they both said. Artist smiled. "Alright, now. Let's start this, shall we? Let's start with the classics, then." Artist turned to Classic and Frisk. His smile faltered a bit. "Where's Papyrus?"

  
"Right here!" A bunch of voices shouted at the same time. Artist face palmed. "No, Classic's brother Papyrus."

  
"THAT IS ME!!!" Shouted another Papyrus voice. It was CP alright.

  
"Oh good! Now, stand next to your brother. How about you start us out?" Artist asked Classic.

  
"hey there. name's sans. sans the skeleton. apparently you all already know that, so i'll just get a move on. I guess i'll be named classic for now." He shrugged.

  
Artist then turned to CP. "You next."

  
"GREETINGS OTHER VERSIONS OF ME AND MY BROTHER! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He posed dramatically, a magic wind coming from out of nowhere. "I SHALL BE KNOWN TO ALL OF YOU AS CP FROM NOW ON, TO FOLLOW THE PATTERN OF MY BROTHER."

  
Artist nodded. "Alright, I guess it's our turn." He grabbed black skull's hand and put his other hand on his chest. "I'm Ink and this," he gestured to black skull with his free hand, "is Error. Now, who would like to go next?"

  
This went on for quite a while. The taller versions of Classic and CP went next, calling themselves Yellow and Green. The swapped versions came next, naming themselves Blue and Honey. The edgy versions named themselves Red and Black, the swapped versions of the edgys named themselves Grey and Burnt, the cloaked pair named themselves Death and Expiry, and the last pair named themselves Comet and Parallax. Everything seemed fine... until a few Undynes Mettatons, Alphys', and a Blookies came along. Oh, and...

  
Chara.

  
Classic was taken aback, as were some of the others. Blue and Honey just looked confused.

  
"what's so wrong with having chara here?" Asked Honey, readjusting the dog treat in his mouth and leaning against a tree in his orange jacket.

  
"Nothing!" Answered pretty much all of the Sans', Papyrus', Undynes, Alphys', and Mettatons.

  
The Swaps looked confused before turning back to the namings. The Classics were all named by a C and their first initial, the classic edgies, which was made up of Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton, were named Scar, Ex, and Fab (BECAUSE WHY NOT), swapped edgies Undyne, Alphys, and Napstabot were named Chainsaw, Bloody Axe, and Remix, the classic swapped Undyne, Alphys, and Napstabot were named Saw, Axe, and Mix, and space Mettaton, Undyne, and Alphys were named Star, Infinity, and Aphelion.

  
"So," Ink started, "these are our names so far for the Sans': Classic, Ink, Error, Yellow, Blue, Red, Grey, Death, and Comet. Correct?"

  
One of the Sans' cleared their nonexistent throat. "um, you forgot one, Ink."

  
Ink's eye sockets went wide. "Oh my stars, I'm so sorry! What's your name?"

  
The should-be-dead version of Classic next to Death smiled up at him as though he wasn't bleeding out and in the worst pain imaginable. "geno. name's geno."

  
He nodded. "Okay, so we have everyone now?" All of the Sans' nodded. "Good, on to the Papyrus'. CP, Green, Honey, Black, Burnt, Expiry, and Parallax?" They all nodded in turn. "Next, the Undynes. CU, Scar, Chainsaw, Saw, and Infinity?" Nod. "Alphys'. CA, Ex, Bloody Axe, Axe, and Aphelion?" Nod. "And finally, the Mettatons and Napstabots. CM, Fab, Remix, Mix, and Star?" All yes.

  
"It seems you have missed some of us."

  
Everyone whipped around to see three more skeletons. A Sans, a Papyrus, and a Gaster. They were all dressed with fancy silk suits. Oh great, rich skeles.

  
"A-Alright," Ink laughed nervously, "what are you two going to be named?"

  
"Pistol, Sniper, and Boss would suit us," the Gaster answered.

  
Everyone fell into an awkward silence. What do they do now?

  
"Mind if we introduce ourselves?" Asked Jack.

  
Everyone turned to the 13 humans that stood there. They went on introducing themselves. Jack went first.

  
"Hi there, I'm Jack."

  
The one with the pink pigtails bounced forwards. "What's up!? I'm Miko!"

  
The brown haired kid shifted forwards, adjusting his glasses. "Um, h-hi there. I'm Raf."

  
Next was the three humans in black, red, and gold. The girl with the red hair walked up. "What up? It's Sierra to all you."

  
The boy with the red hair went next. "Vince." The other didn't say anything, only signed their name and stepped backwards, crossing their arms.

  
The other three humans went next. The boy with the blond hair started. "Hey there, I'm Rad."

  
"My name's Carlos," the boy with the curly brown hair went next.

  
"And I'm Alexis," the girl with brown hair put in after them.

  
And, last but never least, was Frisk and Chara.

  
Everyone fell into an awkward silence again. What next?

  
Before anything else could be done, they all heard a foreign metal-on-metal sliding sound. Around them, the vehicles began to shift and form new shapes, becoming giant... robots?

  
Oh god, things are about to get even more insane.

  
Only 15 of the dominantly plane vehicles transformed, showing some very evil and hot looking robots. They were all mostly dark colors, such as purples, blues, reds, silvers, and greens. Some had a little pointy face insignia on them, but others had a more square-like face. That's when the humans started to panic.

  
The girl in the orange dress, girl with pink pigtails, the boy with long brown hair, a boy with short curly hair, a girl with brown hair, a boy with blond hair, and Jack all yelled, "DECEPTICONS!" While a girl with read hair, a boy with red hair, and a girl with blond hair either shouted or signed, "AUTOBOTS!"

  
The robots, from the sound of both Autobots and Decepticons, looked confused. They all looked between each other, seeing something wrong. Some looked at each other as though they had never seen themselves before.

  
"what the actual fuck is going on here?" Asked Red, giving the robots a pointed look. "they don't look like fish, dinosaurs, skeletons, or ghost bodies. and what's with the mechanical souls?"

  
The one that looked like a purple and green moose-human with skyscrape-like shoulders turned to face Red. He held up his blaster, which was tucked behind his back, and pointed it at them. "Give me one good reason not to obliterate you right now, human."

  
The one with helicopter pieces laughed maniacally, his green optics glinting. "Why don't ya put it outta its misery!?"

  
The purple and black version of a six-wheeler growled lowly. "Waste of time."

  
Red growled back. "bite me, tin can."

  
"That," a sickly sweet voice replied, "can be arranged." The female robot was part spider. She had six spider legs coming out of her back.

  
"i'd like to see you catch me." He smirked smugly.

  
"INDEED! YOU CANNOT CATCH US ALL AT ONCE!" Shouted Blue.

  
The others either nodded, shrugged, or cheered in agreement. Instead of shouting back, the robots all just pointed their weapons, the machinery whirring as it charged up. In response, everyone brought out their own weapons. Then, there was more of that 'transforming' sound. The other 30 vehicles had transformed and were pointing their own weapons at the threat as well. They were all at an impasse.

  
Things were about to get messy.


	8. One Yearish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART TROIS OF THIS CROSSOVER CLUSTERFUCK!!! PART 4 will be coming tomorrow!!!

A stray shot rang through the air, leaving everyone shocked out of their wits. The stray shot was going for Black, who had a shield of bones that Sierra knew wouldn't hold up. After all, she'd seen people vaporized and turned to a single dust particle in a matter of nanoseconds. And by Unicron, she wasn't gonna let that happen. She made a mad dash for Black and launched forwards, slamming into him and forcing him to the side. The smell of scorched asphalt, the the sound of shouting, and the feel of leather and silk enveloping Sierra in that one small second.

  
Sierra rolled to the side and landed in a crouched position next to Black, the dagger she had hidden in one of her boots was now drawn. She had an evil glint in her emerald eyes as she glared up at the one who fired at him. It was Optimus Prime, and he did not look very willing to comply with reason. As per usual, it seemed.

  
"BITCH YOU ALMOST KILLED A HOT ASS FUCKIN' SKELETON!!!" She shouted as she went for him, her dagger still unsheathed. "WHY DON'T YA PICK ON THE ONES WHO-"

  
She jumped out of the way as another shot rang out.

 

"OH YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!!!"

  
Optimus Prime growled back and shot again, his red optics glaring her down as he kept shooting.  
Everyone else just watched on as the two had it out with each other. Everyone from the Edgy universe, which Ink had named Underfell, were looking back and forth at each other as they watched Black stand dumbfounded. He just looked on at the girl in front of him, looking like he was going to explode.

 

Soon after, though, Megatron replaced Sierra. The battle began, bots fighting two to one. Gunshots galore rang out for what seemed like hours until the remaining 'Decepticons' and 'Autobots' shouted their retreat and ran into the sunset.

  
Everyone went silent, still looking between Sierra and Black. They were all waiting silently for Black to finally do something. Anything.

 

Sierra looked back to see everyone staring at her. She arched an eyebrow. "What?"

  
Black's face was a whole shade redder. Whether from rage or from embarrassment, no one really knew.

 

"Uh, Black? You okay?" She asked, approaching a couple steps while simultaneously putting her knife away. "Hello? Helloooo?"

 

He just stomped off in the other direction.

 

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "Well, that happened."

 

"Forgive us for interrupting," a smooth, low voice started. Everyone turned around to look at the voice, "but I do believe we have not met any of your acquaintances."

  
Right. Still had to introduce everyone.

  
The humans all went to their respective guardian groups.

  
"Well then, now we know why there was mechanical souls," more than one person muttered.

 

"so," Classic started, "who's starting your intros?"

  
A blue mech that obscurely resembled Sonic the Hedgehog stepped forwards. "IguesssinceItalkthefastestIwillintroduceeveryonetoeveryoneelse." He zoomed over to his group, pointing at the different bots in turn. "OptimusPrime,Bumblebee,Jazz,Prowl,Jetstorm,Jetfire,Bulkhead,andofcoursemyself. Thename'sBlurr." He then went over to the group next to him. "ThisisMegatron,Starscream,Shockwave,Lugnut,andAirachnid," he turned to the groups in front of him, "ThatisOptimusPrime,Bumblebee,Bulkhead,Ratchet,Wheeljack,Arcee,UltraMagnus,Smokescreen,Megatron,Starscream,Soundwave,Knockout,andBreakdown," he finally turned to the last group, "andfromthelastuniversewehaveOptimusPrime,Hotshot,Smokescreen,RedAlert,andBlurr." He turned back to face the others. "Gotthatsofar?"

  
Surprisingly, most of them had nodded. The humans and robots all gaped, unable to contain their shock.

 

Classic couldn't help but laugh, along with quite a few others. "alright, guess we need nicknames then." He turned to the first Blurr. "you guys wanna start?"

 

"Offourseweshallstart. Ishallbenamed," he shivered, "cube."

  
"Looks like I'm next," the first Optimus announced. "I guess I'll be-"

 

"Boss Bot!" Shouted their Bumblebee.

  
He gave the other a quizzical look. "Boss Bot?"

 

"Well, YEAH! I mean, no one else calls the other Optimus' that, right?" He looked around. Man, he was small compared to the rest!  
Everyone else nodded in confirmation.

  
The first Optimus sighed, rubbing a servo down his light blue faceplate. "Fine. Fine, I guess I'm 'Boss Bot.'" Well, most will just call him BB for short anyway.

  
The first Bumblebee went next. "I'll be Numerus unus." He placed a servo on his chest and gave a smug smirk.

 

"WARNING, we have a cocky son-of-a-bitch on the loose!" Shouted Yellow.

 

Bulkhead went next while holding Bumblebee up off the ground, so he didn't start killing the skeleton. "Um, I don't know what I'll be called."

 

"Whydon'tyouredesignateyourselftoABsincewearefromtheAnimateduniverseofTransformers? Itwouldbesafetoassumenooneelsewilltakethatbecause-"

 

"Alright, got it. I'll be AB."

  
Quite a few people started snickering.

  
Next was Ratchet. "Do I seriously have to do this?"

 

"Yes, unfortunately," the other Ratchet replied.

  
He did something between a groan and a sigh. "How's Vet sound?"

 

"FineIguess. Now,whichuniversewishestogonext?"

  
The next universe was opposite Animated, which Cube referred to as Shattered Glass Animated. Megatron came up with SGM, Starscream stuck with SGS, and Airachnid became SGA (or Saga). Next was Primeverse, as Cube called it. Optimus Prime became Prime, Bumblebee was either Cameo or Camero, Bulkhead was PB, Smokescreen was Destiny Child, and Ratchet was INT (I Needed That). Shattered Glass Prime was next. Megatron became Mega, and Starscream became Herr Kommandant -or Komman for short. Finally, the Unicron universe went last. Optimus Prime became Optimus, and Smokescreen became Smokes, and Blurr became Ninja -or NJ for short.

  
"Well, with that out of the way," Sierra started, "what do we do now?"

 

"We find a way to get back, so not to destroy your multiverse," Prime answered.

 

"well, obviously!" Shouted Red. Black, after finally coming back, smacked him across the back of his skull.

 

\---

 

That was a year ago.

 

It was less than 5 hours before Halloween day came.

 

Life went on as normal, with the exception of a few attacks from the opposing Bots and Cons.  
Surprisingly, Black started "Creating Battle Plans" with Sierra within that time. Of course, everyone else knew, but no one would actually confront him. Chloe, Sierra's friend with the blond hair, had become great friends with both Chara and Frisk as well. They were constantly going out to the movies together. Red would show off his skills to Blue, Ink and Error would hang around together, and Geno and Death would go out with them sometimes. Yellow would try to go for Chloe, which was shot down every time. The Undynes and Alphys' would all go on giant date-out nights every two weeks or so. CM would have all of the other versions of himself and his cousin constantly show up on TV shows and Movies. The Mobtales-as Ink had dubbed them-would always be out during the night doing who knows what. The fact that they brought in huge G's was all Classic was concerned with. Having at least 40 more bodies to feed was really expensive. Even if most of them had jobs and shared the rent, new furniture, food, and medical bills. Turns out Fell, Swapfell, Echotale, and Mobtale just loooooooved nearly killing themselves.

 

The Bots and Cons, however, would hang out and do whatever in the warehouse on the property of the mansion Mettaton had managed to score. They would either be playing video games, doing midnight street racing and flying, monitoring Bot and Con activity, constantly on the run from prying human eyes, much to the Animateds' dismay. Apparently they didn't have to worry about that in their universe.

 

Classic was sitting on his usual seat on the largest couch, watching anime with almost everyone else. It was, of course, an action anime. Geno and Reaper were playing a game called Borderlands upstairs, Ink and Error were out doing errands, Mobtale was out doing their usual work, some of the humans were out at work while the others were with their guardians, the Mettatons and Napstabots were out doing another list of showings, some of the Undynes and Alphys' were out working late in the labs, and some of the Sans' were sleeping in their rooms.

 

Classic was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something click on the TV. It was Prime, SGM, Mega, Boss Bot, and Optimus. Oh God, this was going to be bad.

 

"Classic, we have a problem," BB started.

  
Classic leaned forwards. "whatcha got?"

  
A video surveillance popped up on the screen as the feed of the Cybertronians was squished into the corner. It was of the Bots and Cons. "Were not sure what they are planning, but we have come to the conclusion that it is not something good," Mega reported.

 

It was bad alright. All of them were in the same place. The different universes had all split into different factions, but now they were all in the same place. Something was definitely about to happen.

 

"what do you think we should do?" Classic asked, sitting up the slightest bit.

 

"Is it possible to gather up your multiverses?" Asked Prime.

  
"And if so, we could use all the help we can get," Optimus finished.


	9. Hallow-What-The-Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!!!

The two opposing sides faced each other as they stood on either ends of the valley. The sunset above them slowly dimmed to nothingness as the moon replaced the sun. The battle went on feverishly. Bones, Spears, Shots, Blasters, Electricity, Axes, it was all there. It was absolute chaos.

  
"SIERRA, TO YOUR LEFT!" Shouted Black, flinging bones in her direction.

  
Sierra barreled out of the way just before the blazing shot could get to her. She whipped back around and threw her knife his way, catching a wad of webbing before it could reach him. Their movements were starting to become sluggish, but they had to keep going.  
Classic was using up the rest of his strength by bringing up the next wave of Bones and Gaster Blasters. Ink was constantly throwing paint, but even with his endless amount of power, he grew weaker every second. Even Error, Reaper, and Geno were starting to fall behind. It wasn't just them either. The Cybertronians were constantly running on low fuel, so the battle wasn't helping that situation much. Well, everyone on the "good team." All of the others had called in Vehicons that were kicking their asses. Yet they kept going. They just had to.

  
Sierra collapsed to the dirt, her clothes damp and her hair a jumbled mess. She was hyperventilating just to keep her heart beating. Black collapsed next to her, trying to coax her to keep going. He too was tired, but they had to win.

  
"Bl...Black... I... I c... I can't..."

  
"COME ON SIERRA... Y... YOU HAVE TO... TO TRY..."

  
"Well now she won't have to." The bot above them held up their arm and, with a grunt, forced it down.

  
Black latched himself onto Sierra and leaped to the side. Just behind him, he heard the sound of a hammer slamming against the dirt. Black started bolting in the opposite direction, but he knew he couldn't get far. It was only a matter of time.

  
Before Black even knew what was happening, the bot behind him yelped in pain as quite a few Gaster Blasters formed around him and shot simultaneously. The bot that sounded and looked almost identical to Breakdown fell to one knee, one fist planted into the ground. It had almost crushed him, but he didn't care. He had to run.  
Chloe was crying out, her tears carving pathways down her face. She hated feeling useless, but that's all she could be right now. She was taken by the red version of Knockout. It was all her fault they were in this mess.

  
"What did I tell you about crying you disgusting little fleshy?" Spat out Evil Knockout.

  
She started to hastily sign an apology, but was immediately cut off as EK shocked her with his Energon Prod. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Nothing ever came out.

  
"Oh, you did NOT just do that!"

  
Gaster Blasters encompassed EK immediately. His blood red optics flicked about, trying to find a way out of this without receiving a scratch. They started to charge up and he became frantic.

  
"F-Fine fine! You can have her! Just don't ruin the paint!" He flung Chloe at Yellow, no doubt breaking a few bones and pulling a few muscles in the process. She was mere feet away from him before she landed in a service that intercepted at the very last moment.

  
The slender, talon-like digits curled around her like a cage as she tried desperately to escape. The bot they belonged to, Prime Starscream, smirked smugly down at Yellow. "Threaten all you want, but you are never receiving your human companion." He transformed and took off into the sky.

  
"YOU CHEEKY WINGED BASTARD!!!" (I always read this line in a British Accent. It makes it funny.)

  
" ** _Ink_** , I'm _go_ nna _**need**_ a l **ittl _e_** he _l-l-l_ p **here**!" Error shouted, his voice starting to glitch out.

  
"I'm kinda busy!" Ink shouted back.

  
Ink and Error were back to back, fighting Vehicons on either side. They were completely surrounded. There was no way out. They had to keep fighting.

  
Death and Geno were next to each other on the playing field, literally just walking around and talking about their day while Death just touched everyone that they came close to. They tried to play it serious in the beginning, but that got tiring. So, they just decided to walk around and talk about whatever came to mind. It was great.

  
"question."

  
"Shoot." Reaper touched another Vehicon. They came crashing down. "Score! I mean- Answer."

  
"how did these guys get here in the first place?" Geno asked as Death killed another Vehicon.

  
"Swear to me, I have no idea." He touched another Vehicon. "But, they're fun to watch topple over."

  
Geno snickered. "got that right, you freaking sadist."

  
"I know. I am Death, after all."

  
"do you want to die buddy? because i can arrange that for ya!"

  
Red flung another wave of Gaster Blasters the Vehicon's ways. Most of the Vehicons shot down the Blasters, but some were nailed right in the spark or between the optics. Or, where the optics would be if they didn't have visors.  
Everyone was still battling their asses off when suddenly a surge of energy erupted at their feet.

  
There he was. The god of creation himself.

  
Primus.

  
"I see you have all been quite unfortunate with this years events. Shall I correct it?"

  
"WAIT!!!" Shouted Black and Red. Primus turned to face them. "IS IT POSSIBLE FOR US TO STILL VISIT THEM?"

  
Primus stayed silent for a moment. "I shall grant you that power if you wish, yes."

  
Black looked up at him both hopefully and expectantly. Primus nodded and flicked his wrist towards him. "Papyrus, Sans, I now grant you the power to move through the dimensions."

  
A magic surrounded them. Within seconds, all of the others followed suit. And before anyone knew it, the doppelgängers were gone, as well as the Cybertronians and the humans.  
Black and Red both popped back into their Snowdin home. Black looked down at his brother. "DO YOU BELIEVE IT WORKED?"

  
"one way to find out, boss."

 

The rest of the night went on with the same thing. Candy, costumes, and of course, the same old saying...

 

Trick or Treat! Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	10. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another InkError, this one kinda angstyfluffy

Error was rested on the right side of the couch, his right arm resting on the armrest and propping up his skull as he leaned it against his fist. He was holding a book with his other hand, his pollex and digitus mi'nimus ma'nus on the inside of the book while his other three fingers were rested outside. He had his usual black-blue jacket replaced with a tight fitting black leather jacket and his usual black jersey shorts were now replaced with tight black jeans. Tonight was date night, and he wanted to look his best. Well, the best he could. Can't exactly look hot when you are perpetually crying and have words floating around you all the time.

  
The front door was clicked open and slammed shut. Error looked behind him to see Ink dragging himself across the room. "Hey there, babe. What's eating at you?" He asked. When he didn't answer, he turned to face Ink.

  
Ink was frozen in a stance similar to a caged animal. He looked like he was just caught in something he wasn't supposed to.

  
Error's eyebrow bones furrowed in concern. "Ink?"

  
He had never seen Ink like that. He looked like he had just been through Hell and back, his clothes scorched, the side of his face an almost black color. One of his sockets was shattered, leaving no eye light to be seen. His arms and legs were splintered in at least 30 different places. A couple of his fingers were bending in very unnatural ways. He was feverishly painting at his face and arms, clearing up some of the scratches that didn't used to be there.

  
How bad was it before he got home?

  
He slammed his book on the coffee table and shot up off his seat. "Ink, what happened?"

  
He didn't answer, only kept painting himself and staring at Error. When Error approached a step, Ink would step back. Error swallowed, waiting for Ink to finish. When he finally did, he just walked over to the couch and curled in on himself. He was sitting in a fetal position, his eye sockets resting on his knees. He was shaking violently.

  
Error slipped onto the couch beside him. He crossed his legs and rested his hands in the gap between his legs. He was looking Ink up and down, trying to decipher just what was going on. He hadn't seen Ink like this. Ever. In the entirety that they had known each other, not once had he looked like this.

  
"Ink, what happened?"

  
He didn't answer.

  
Error sighed internally and took matters into his own hands. Literally. He wrapped his arms around Ink's waist and pulled him into his lap. Ink uncurled, but only enough to let Error keep his arms comfortably around him. Error hummed and rubbed his face into Ink's back.

  
"Fine. If you don't wanna answer, fine. Just don't go all apathetic on me."

  
The two fell into a deafening silence. The only sound still audible was the almost nonexistent sound of classical music. Finally, after what seemed like ages and Error was almost asleep, Ink started to murmur.

  
"Why? Why do you put up with me?"

  
Error pulled his skull away from Ink's back. "What do you mean? Babe, I-"

  
Ink snapped. He whipped around and glared at Error. "Don't you 'babe' me! You know perfectly well what I mean!" He ripped himself away from Error and took a defensive stance.

  
Error was taken aback. He only stared at Ink for a few moments, trying his hardest to register what was happening. The distinct sound of a static TV faded into existence once again. "I-"

  
"Don't. Just- Just don't. I know what you're gonna say. 'What are you talking about? What are you saying?' Well, I'll tell you. I. Don't. Deserve you." He started throwing his arms around, laughing maniacally. "I mean, I can't even defend myself! All I do all day is sit in a sphere full of different versions of us! That's it! You deserve better than me and you know it! For gods sakes, some people think you're better off with Blue, so why don't you-"

  
"1ηж!" His voice sounded as though it was glitching, rising and falling in pitch and repeating letters at odd intervals.

  
Ink looked over at Error. He was starting to glitch again. "I-"

  
"шhĀt the HELl-l-l-l @Rę чoц thįńking-g-g, !иk-k-k¿"

  
Ink flinched. He was now staring down at the floor. "I-"

  
"Dѳ yoÙ r-r-r-reÅLly THin-ñK I ѱô-ѱô-ѱôULD leAVe yø-ø-øu for Blu-u-u-uE?"  
He didn't say anything. He only squeezed his sockets shut.

  
"ѧ-ѧ-ѧNSWѯя ♏︎-♏︎E¡;!"

  
He flinched again, tears starting to form in his sockets. This is why he deserved better. "Why not?" He whispered out.

  
The static started growing in volume. The sound of strings being summoned filled the air. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?!?" He threw the strings forwards and they immediately patched onto Ink's soul. Ink gasped as he was pulled into Error's chest, his body glitching more than ever. His white eye light wasn't solid and his other eye was now just lines that somewhat formed circles in his red eye sockets.

  
Ink didn't want to look. He had done this. He had caused Error to glitch out. It was all his fault. He had caused some of the verses to collapse and it was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

  
Everything.

  
He couldn't stop himself as he began to sob. He sobbed and sobbed, causing the red shirt under him to become nothing more than a puddle. Even then he didn't stop. He just kept going. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. It was too much.

  
Error had slumped back down on the couch and brought Ink into his lap a little while ago. He was rubbing soothing circles into Ink's vertebrae while also running his other hand up and down it. His glitching eventually stopped, making it easier to charm Ink with small words of comfort in his ear.

  
After eternity had passed, Ink had finally been able to clear his tears away. He snuggled against Error, closing his sockets. "I'm sorry," he muttered sleepily.

  
"Oh, Ink." Error laid down so that Ink was on top of him. Ink snuggled against Error's ribcage and smiled, humming happily.

  
"I love you," he muttered distantly before finally falling into sleep.

  
Error rolled his eye lights, his smile growing wider as he too started to drift off. "Love ya too, dumbass."

  
They could go out together tomorrow.


	11. Shortest Chapter In Existence!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving special... if you could even call it that...

"it's thanksgiving mothafukas! let's get drunk til we can't see shit!" Yellow fistpumped, flashing an open-mouthed grin.

  
"yellow no!" Shouted Raf in protest.

  
"yellow yes."

  
Ink and Error both facepalmed while Cross arched an eyebrow bone and Blue, Death, and Geno paid them no mind, having their own conversation. That was when the song in the background changed, making everyone groan.

  
"Ink what is this, 2010?" Error asked, changing the song.

  
"wait i like that song! change it back!" Sari whined.

  
Error gave Sari a flat stare. "Um, how about no?"

  
Ink took the remote from Error. "Here, I'll change it for you. Now, will you two please stop fighting?"

  
Error rolled his eye lights and scoffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

  
Sari hopped off next to her guardian, ABB, talking about video games as usual.

  
"DINNER IS ALMOST READY DON'T ANYBODY FUKIN EAT OR DRINK!!!"

  
"LANGUAGE!!!"

 

Not 20 minutes later, Thanksgiving Dinner was ready. An enormous spread complete with three turkeys, bowls of stuffing, jellies, rolls, and millions upon millions of other different foods. Everyone was eating foods and everything, talking back and forth about random things that popped up. Some of the people totally didn't snap pictures with their phones as they saw some of their roommate ships come to life, even if it was a dare or two from others. Afterwards, everyone settled down to watch some Anime, play some video games and board games, some playing sports outside in the backyard, and finally everyone ending by watching a movie in the warehouse.


	12. Sneak Peeks!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sneak peeks of somethin I'm working on! Hope you like them! (WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!!!)

"Heh, I like this one," they mused above him.

He threw the grey hoodie over his head and growled. His brother floated next to him, also growling. The human above them, towering over them like a gigantic metal robot would them, grabbed him by the hoodie and placed them in their hand. Okay, that was the last straw. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

"put me down or i'll give ya a MAD TIME!" He shouted, lashing out and trying to send his magic bones forwards. Unfortunately, the magic inhibitor was still functioning. Dammit.

But, they refused.

 

\---

 

"Oh, come on Sans!" He snuggled into his faded blue jacket. "Please just let me-"

"no," Sans responded harshly. "i can't let you do this anymore. it's too dangerous, and what if i lose you again? i couldn't deal with that anymore. i couldn't have that happen again." He hugged him back in response, as though he would lose his boyfriend just as he had lost everyone he ever loved. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook...

Papyrus...

He pushed those thoughts away and curled in a bit as if to protect him from all other things the world could throw at them. He wasn't going to let his past come back to bite anyone else in the ass other than him anymore. Three people in the hospital and one nearly dead was enough. He had nearly killed him.

He had nearly KILLED HIS BOYFRIEND!!!

Sans felt the fire and the pressure in his skull. He reset his jaw and tried his best not to growl, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His boyfriend placed a hand on his sternum and pulled away just the slightest bit. Sans inched his sockets open to look down at him. His face was a mix between fear and a glimmer of something else.

"Sans, it's okay. It's okay, it wasn't your f-"

"but it _was_ my fault! it _was_ my fault, dammit!" He grasped at the covers and clamped his eyes shut.

"No, please don't do this. Come on, please. I was the one that did it. I was the one that-"

Sans turned his skull away. "no, don't. i know what you meant. i can't do this anym-"

He kissed Sans and pulled back, his golden-like tears flowed down his face. "Please, Sans, I love you! Don't do this to yourself anymore, please! I love you with all my SOUL, just please stop this!" He leaned into Sans. "Please," he sobbed.

"hey, hey, it's okay. it's okay, shhhh."

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault."

"shhh, it's okay. it's okay."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH BEING SECRETIVE OF THE CHARACTERS GO ME!!!


	13. Burlack, to Put it Simply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP, it ain't my x readers, but it's something! Just some scenes here and there I guess...

"PAPYRUS, YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK IN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING TORIEL I WILL-"

Burnt thrusted his hands into his black jacket and rolled his eye lights, smoking yet another cigarette. "Yes, m'lord?"

Grey whipped around and thrusted a red-gloved phalange at him. "WE ARE GOING TO UNDERTALE AND YOU ARE GOING TO COME WITH." Before he could even begin to react, Grey was dragging him out by the hood, the front of it forcing itself against his vertebrae.

"Y-Yes, m-m'lord," he choked out, unable to breathe very well as he was dragged through the snow and whipped through the air.

Red and Grey were going out to Undertale to meet Blue and Classic for a get-together in Underswap while Honey, Black, CP, and Burnt were hanging out together in Undertale. Well, more or less. It was Burnt's first time actually meeting his Doppelgängers in person, since he had always thought of an excuse to get out of it, and when he couldn't, he would just go back to his universe. However he couldn't do it this time-much to Burnt's dismay-Grey was going to be escorting him to the front door.

Grey banged on the front door and crossed his arms, his foot tapping the frozen cement feverishly. He had that same scowl on his face as he waited. A little bit later-is he sure it wasn't HOURS?-the door was slammed open.

Cp-Classic Papyrus-had on his 'cool dude' attire as he ushered Burnt inside and shoved Classic and Red out the door. The door slammed shut behind Burnt, signaling that he was now unable to go anywhere. He was trapped. He did his best to keep up his 'lazy' facade as he gazed around a bit more frantically than he meant it to look.

The house had a similar layout to Burnt's own, except inverted. The kitchen and door were on the right side instead of the left, the stairs were on the left instead of the right, and so on. Their walls, floors, and furniture were more brightly colored and well kept than their world as well. On the couch were two figures, one was Burnt's brother's version of himself and the other was Classic's version of himself. The first one wore completely black save for his boots and his gloved, which were polished blood red. One of his sockets had three hairline cracks sprouting from it like claw marks, making his appearance evermore akin to his own brother's. The other was a lot more... laid back. He wore a simple orange jacket with green cargo pants and orange and white tennis shoes. Between his teeth was a single dog treat cigarette, which CP immediately reprimanded and confiscated. Burnt stayed at the entrance, unwilling to move from his point of both advantage and convenience. If someone wanted to get close to him, he wouldn't have to deal with an ambush. And, if they got too close, he could just yank open the door and teleport back to his universe. Not a big deal.

"so, you're the one who keeps skippin out on us. heh, nice to finally meetcha, b." He lit the new dog treat that, miraculously, appeared into his mouth.

The dark one arched one of his brow bones and crossed both his arms and legs on the couch. "WONDERFUL. ANOTHER LAZYASS," he remarked with a voice somewhere between exasperation and deadpanning.

"BLACK, MIND YOUR MANNERS," CP chided. He turned to Burnt. "WELCOME TO THE PAPYRUS PARTY."

Burnt gave CP a flat look, internally scrambling to keep himself look like a lazyass. "Yeah, sure."

"SO WHY IS IT YOU DIDN'T COME BEFORE NOW? NOT THAT I BLAME YOU."

"BLACK, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" CP scolded, his gloved hands on his hips. "AND HONEY, GET THAT DOG TREAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH." CP turned back to Burnt. "IT IS WONDERFUL TO FINALLY MEET YOU- ME- US- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN."

A small flurry of snickers came from the two skeletons on the couch. Burnt didn't dare look back that way; too risky to take those kinds of chances. CP glared back at the other versions of himself on the couch, then grinned back at Burnt. He motioned for Burnt to follow as he slipped into the kitchen, but he refused to move from his spot. He was not going to have his only advantage ripped from his grasp.

Burnt noticed Black get up from his spot and approach him with a stone-cold neutral face. Burnt only stared blankly back. Soon enough, Black was right in front of Burnt, examining him with a searching glare.

"Hello, sir," Burnt greeted softly, crossing his arms.

"GREETINGS BURNT ORANGE," he responded simply, still glaring into Burnt's sockets.

The other one, Honey, stood up and began to approach as well. "black, way too close. you look like you're about to stab him to death with your glare of daggers."

"HOWEVER MUCH I WOULD LOVE TO KILL SOMEONE WITH JUST MY STARE-WHICH ALREADY HAPPENS ON A DAILY BASIS-I WOULD NOT USE IT TO KILL MYSELF FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE. WELL, THERE ARE SOME... EXCEPTIONS." He shot a pointed look at Honey.

Honey shrugged. "well anyway, nice t' meetcha, b." He held out his hand.

Burnt only stared at the other's hand. "Likewise."

Honey retracted his hand. "okay then." He then turned to Black. "so, fellabutt, what're gonna do with 'em?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FELLABUTT, SWAPASS!!!"

"oooo, goin right back to swapass, huh? nice."

"IS THERE ANY END TO YO-"

"DINNER HAS BEEN PREPARED!!!" Shouted CP from the kitchen, most likely unaware of the fight he just saved everyone from.

Reluctantly, everyone retreated to the kitchen to have a 'MULTI-MULTIVERSAL PAPYRUS GET TOGETHER DINNER.' Unable to gauge how bad the food might actually be, they all prepared for the worst. They were Papyrus' after all. Not everyone could-to put it mildly-handle their cooking.

Everyone was placed around the table with their own plates, silverware, and napkins. Burnt was placed across from Black, and Honey was placed across from CP. Burnt was placed closest to the door, much to his delight and to Black's seeming despair. Most of the night was filled with CP talking his jaw off with Black while Honey threw in the incidental puns and Burnt observed. When someone turned his way, he would just bow his head. There wasn't and never will be a use in getting to know anyone. Not when one of them acted just like his brother.

"HELLO?"

Burnt snapped from his trance, looking up to see Black was trying to talk to him. He internally slapped himself. "Yes?"

"I WAS INQUIRING YOU ABOUT YOUR ODD STARING HABITS."

Burnt began to feel that icy panicking feeling again, his SOUL dropping from his ribcage. Oh, he was in for it now. "I-I'm sorry?" Oh shit, he stuttered. Not good.

Everyone was sucked into a tense silence. Burnt was barely able to grasp at his sanity, desperately trying to keep the panic off his face. He could feel the collar constricting him. He couldn't breathe. He had to rip the collar off. But, not here. Not now. He could wait.

Without realizing it, his hand had gravitated to where the collar would have been if it was fastened on. He began to lightly scratch at the front of his vertebrae, awaiting an answer of any kind. CP and Honey both brushed it off, but Black was a different story. His gaze hardened into another one of those searching glares. His sharpened, gloved phalanges dug into the wood of the table. This is exactly why Burnt didn't want to do any of this in the first place.

After days of Black staring Burnt down he finally answered, the stance he was welded into breaking into movement-if only to move his skull up a bit. "NOTHING." CP and Honey were looking between the two in confusion, then turned and stared at each other.

Burnt had had enough of this. He stood up in his chair and pushed himself out of it. He turned and briskly walked out the door, teleporting out to his universe.

 

\---

 

Burnt was at home once more. He was standing in front of the TV, forcing himself to calm down as he clawed at the front of his vertebrae. He was constantly telling himself he didn't have it on, but his phalanges didn't listen. He could feel the leather constricting his airways. No, no, focus on the TV. Focus on the TV.

There was a loud banging at the door. Burnt leaped off the couch, snapping his skull towards the banging. When it stopped, he started calming his erratic SOUL as he opened the door. Keep calm. Keep calm.

"T' fuck do you want!?" He shouted, but immediately regretted it. There in front of him was Black staring at the floor. "O-O-Oh, s-sorry, sir."

Black looked as though he didn't want to be in there either. He grumbled and looked back up at Burnt. "GREETINGS. MAY I COME IN?"

Burnt looked up at Black-who was only four inches taller than him-with a confused gaze. "Why are you asking? Most don't ask."

It was now Black's turn to look confused. "MONSTERS STILL DO THAT? EVEN WITH FRISK AROUND?"

"Frisk?" Burnt asked.

Black nodded in understanding. "THAT EXPLAINS IT. AND WHY YOU STILL HAVE SO MANY DEATH TRAPS ON YOUR FRONT LAWN."

Burnt shrugged. How did this guy know all about- right. Fell. Right. He didn't even notice he was still in the doorway until Black decided to just slip past him. Burnt quickly went to shut the door and follow him almost apprehensively. Black had placed himself on the couch where Burnt had just been occupying. Burnt then slowly took his place next to the skeleton, forcing his attention towards the TV. This version of himself from Fell was sort of like his brother, in the way of self-confidence, preservation, grooming habits, and so on. What he had completely different was the fact that he was a version of himself, not as blatant to explain his opinions about everyone, not as thick skulled-though not by much-about listening to what others felt and had to say, and the fact that he was just so damn attractive.

Wait, no. No, Burnt wasn't allowed to think like that. Why would he even start when he knew Grey would find out and eventually punish him again? No, he had to stop. He had to stop feeling like this towards other, or he was up for another punishment session.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING THIS SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU."

Burnt blinked in confusion, looking over at Black. "I-I'm sorry?" Again with the stuttering!?

Apparently making socket contact was the wrong thing to do, because Black arched an eyebrow. Oh, he w- "I WAS GOING TO ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME IN UNDERFELL RATHER THAN HAVE ANYONE ELSE THERE. JUST THE TWO OF US. AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN UNLESS YOU WISH FOR IT TO."

Burnt tilted his skull as me kept staring at the floor. Why was he asking? No one asked, just... well, just took. "I don't believe I know what you're asking of me."

Black sighed slowly. Another mistake. "WILL YOU ACCOMPANY ME IN UNDERFELL?"

Should he? He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Grey knowing. But, the other side of him reasoned, he was gone on another trip, which means he had free reign until Grey returned. What if Grey finds out? What will he do then? Nothing good, that's what. Maybe he should-

"I UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE AFRAID OF YOUR BROTHER FINDING OUT, BUT I HAVE ALREADY INFORMED HIM YOU ARE COMING TO MY DIMENSION, SO THERE IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT," Black added calmly.

Now Burnt was even more confused. How did Black know that Grey would be mad if he broke the rules? It made no sense. He made no sense. This whole situation made no damn sense. Why did Black want him to go to Underfell anyway? What does he want to do to Burnt, anyway? What does he plan to do? And why does he keep asking!? Why does he keep acting like he cares how Burnt feels!? No one ever did! No one... no one was allowed to! Grey told him, if anyone got close to him, he will be sure to kill them and Burnt himself.

"IF YOU ARE UNWILLING TO COOPERATE, I WILL LEAVE."

No, no, now he was even more confused. Should he go? Should he stay? Why, why was this version of himself making it so damn hard!? Grey already knows that he's going to Underfell, so that means if he stays, he will be in trouble again.

"I will join you," Burnt answered reluctantly. He stood up just as Black did.

Black moved to the teleportation place on the front porch, Burnt not too far behind. "GOOD. COME ALONG THEN."

The two were now in Underfell. Black was first to enter the house, holding the door open for Burnt as he stepped inside. It was a mix of both his and Classic's houses. The color pallet was from his world while the state of the house and furniture and the layout were from Classic.

"WHAT WOULD YOU DESIRE TO DO?"

Burnt jumped and spun around to face Black. He was not about to let his guard down, even if this guy was hot as hell.

"Why do you care? It's your house."

Black walked over to the couch and sat himself upon it. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THIS OPPORTUNITY."

Burnt was at a loss for what to do. Usually, someone would force him to go along with the decisions, but not now. It was almost... off-putting. Like Black had something planned and he wasn't going to let Burnt forget it. However, to seem like he was chill with it, he answered with a casual, 'I dunno, TV?'

Black smirked at him and flicked on the TV. Burnt took his seat on the opposite of the couch apprehensively, staring at the TV with no real interest. Why was Black acting this way? Why was he letting Burnt make all the decisions? No, this was just another trick! He just had to wait until Black Sprung it on him.

...

But the night went on without incident. In reality, it was the nicest night Burnt had had in a long time, if not ever. Not that he would tell anyone.

 

\---

 

Burnt had begun to get into the habit of visiting Underfell. Black would tell him that he could visit, he would tell Grey, then there would be no incident. Just watching TV, occasionally making some food, walking around Waterfall, check on the death traps by the entrance of Snowdin, or just sitting around talking. It was the only time Burnt was able to actually relax. And this time was no exception.

He was laying on the couch next to Burnt half asleep while he listened to Black rant about something or other. Occasionally, Burnt would hum in agreement and snuggle into the couch a bit more.

"I HAVE A QUESTION."

Burnt hummed in answer, still lightly dosing.

He hesitated. Black usually never hesitated. Burnt sat up, now a bit alarmed. He rubbed one socket with his metacarpals. "what's up, black?" He asked. When he didn't answer, he started getting that icy panicking feeling again. "b-Sir?"

Black was staring into his lap, his face tinted a slight red. "Do not worry, I just don't know how to phrase this question."

Burnt instantly felt relief. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch. "oh."

"Burnt?"

He smiled at Black. "yeah?"

He hesitated a bit more. "I know this is sudden, but I have a proposition."

"well, shoot it at me."

There was one final pause before, "Would you like to move in with us?"

Burnt froze in place. "U-U-Uh I-I-"

"I have already been approved of it. Your brother has agreed to give up custody of you."

Burnt gazed up and frowned in confusion. "W-Why? I-I don't understand why you would ever want me around you to begin with."

Black gently took hold of Burnt's hand, gliding across it with his own gloved ones and examining it instead of Burnt's face. "I understand if you do not want to move forwards with this. It is all up to you."

Burnt could not even comprehend how much relief flowed through him when he heard of a way to get out of the hell that was his world. It couldn't be true. Black couldn't possibly like him that much, could he?

He had to take his chances. "only if you want me here."

Black's face lit up as he gave Burnt's hand a light squeeze. "THEN I SHALL COLLECT YOUR BELONGINGS WHILE YOU SOCIALIZE WITH MY BROTHER WHO WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY WITH HIS PART-TIME ROOMMATE." With that, he sprinted out the front door, only to be replaced by Red and Blue. They didn't even realize Burnt was there even as they past him to get to their room. That was absolutely fine with him. He didn't like socializing anyway.

Not long after, the door burst open and Black sprinted up the stairs with his small extent of his belongings. He slammed one of the doors upstairs behind him as he rushed about one of the rooms.

Burnt smiled in amusement just before drifting off into another nap.

 

\---

 

It had only been two weeks since Burnt moved in, and he already felt like he had been there for years. Red and Blue were nice enough-which basically meant they were just like everyone that wasn’t Grey-and Black was better than ever. They were able to go out to wherever they wanted whenever. He was able to go out wherever whenever. It was the most amazing feeling ever, if he was being honest. He hadn’t had it in too long. Maybe he was getting too into this, but he swore Black was even more compassionate than usual. Especially around him. He would also brag a lot about himself to other people around him as well, including when they would go to MTT Resort. He would also constantly show off Burnt to others, like he was some kind of rare artifact from the surface. Not that he cared. He had never received any sort of affection like this before. It was… intoxicating. Not unlike the one providing it.

“Do you like what you see?”

Burnt snapped out of his thoughts to find himself staring into the half-lidded sockets of the skeleton himself, his jaw in his hand and elbow propped up by the table. He was wearing one of his new three-pieces. It was completely black; black suit, black undershirt, black tie, black shoes, and even black gloves. The only thing that wasn’t was his skull and what could be seen of his vertebrae.

Burnt felt like he would explode from embarrassment. He felt his face was burning off as he buried it within his fluff-lined jacket. “i-i’m sorry.”

Black cracked a smile. “Do not worry, I am just messing around.” A twinkle in his sockets could have told Burnt that much.

Burnt gave a grin back from behind his hoodie. “w-well, thank you for taking me out tonight.”

His smile grew ever wider. “You are absolutely welcome. I am, after all, the Great and Terrible Papyrus.” He placed a hand on his chest and posed dramatically-well, as well as he could still sitting.

“so, why did you take me out? it can’t be just the fact that we are just roommates.”

It was his turn to blush furiously. “I-I am sure you have no idea what you mean.”

Burnt frowned in confusion. “why are you so flustered? N-Not that you have to answer.”

Black waved him off. “I have no idea what you are referring to.” He looked up, a twinkle of relief lighting up his sockets. “Oh good, our food has arrived.”

Burnt took his plate of oatmeal and BBQ sauce while Black took his own bowl of oatmeal and a cup of coffee. The two would talk about whatever came to mind, including the fact that Burnt kept staring at Black. Whether Black liked it or not, Burnt couldn’t actually tell. Burnt didn’t mean to keep staring! He just… well, he just kept doing it because his sockets were drawn towards the skeleton like Napstablook was to music. Not that he minded. The only reason he wanted to stop was to keep Black from turning him away.

“Ba- Burnt?”

Burnt looked up at Black, giving him a small smile. “yeah?”

Black seemed to get even more flustered as he answered. “H-How was your day?”

Now Burnt was more confused than ever. Black never stuttered! “fine?”

Black made a sound like swallowing as he tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. “Well that’s good I guess. I have a question.”

“shoot.”

“I know this is an odd thing to ask, but…”

Burnt felt the grip of panic claw at his SOUL again after being absent for so long. Was Black going to send him away after all this time? Was Black finally tired of him? Was this the end of his era of calm? Is h-

“Willyoupossiblygoonadatewithmesometimeyoudon’thavetoanswerIjusthadtoask.”

Burnt blinked in surprise. That wasn’t what he expected at all! “w-wait, you want me to date you?” Burnt had to be hearing him wrong! Right?

His face turned a dark maroon. “You do not have to, I just had to put the offer up.”

He must have taken too long to offer an answer, because his face demeanor deflated, his hopeful smile turning to one of accepted defeat. Burnt couldn’t help it.

“W-Wait!” He shouted before Black had the chance to get out of his chair. Black turned around, his posture losing all of its confident flair. His face was one of a broken-hearted monster. Burnt swallowed, staring down at the table. “Y-Yes,” he mumbled quietly.

Black leaned forwards a bit more, tilting his skull in question. “I’M SORRY?”

Burnt inched up his skull to look at Black. “yes,” he repeated, a bit stronger with his words this time.

Black was silent for a few moments more before grasping Burnt’s hand and bolting out of the MTT Resort.

“W-Wait, where are we going!?”

“TO BEGIN OUR FIRST DATE!!!”

To say that he felt relief when he found out Black returned his feelings would be an understatement. He was overjoyed-no, more so-that the one he admired so felt the same about him. It was quite the amazing feeling.

 

\---

 

“And what are you thinking about?” Black asked as he set a bowl of oatmeal in front of Burnt.

Burnt looked up at Black, smirking. “oh, nothing, just how hot that pelvis of yours would look if it were splayed out across our bed with nothing accompanying it but me.” Burnt winked up at him, his smirk widening as Black’s face turned a dark maroon. Burnt laughed. “nah, I’m just kidding. but seriously, you do look pretty damn hot when you don’t have anything on.”

Black smacked the side of Burnt’s skull playfully with a spoon. “DO NOT TEST ME.”

“test what, that hot ass of yours?”

“I AM SERIOUS.”

“and so am i.”

“OH MY GOD, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

“because i love you.”

“OH, I’M SURE.”

“oh, come on. you know you love me.”

“NO, I HATE YOU.”

“love ya too, babe.”

“BURNT, YOU ARE MAKING IT DIFFICULT TO STAY MAD AT YOU, STOP IT.”

“hah, never.”

Before anything else could be said, the front door was swung open with the sound of Red and Blue approaching.

“OH, IS THAT OATMEAL!?” Shouted Blue excitedly. Looks like they were back for the weekend.

“yup.”

“hey, what’s up, bro?” Red greeted, slipping into the chair across from Blue.

“WHAT’S ‘SUP’ BROTHER IS THAT YOU NEED TO PICK UP YOUR DAMN SOCK!”

“nah bro.”

“OH MY GOD, YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS BURNT WHEN HE ISN’T HYPED UP ON SLEEP AND COFFEE!”

Burnt shrugged. “what can i say? i’m always bone-tired, so when i actually sleep, i feel a skull of a lot better when i don’t have tibia on my insomnia medacarpals.”

Red burst into laughter while Black and Blue groaned in unison. Burnt shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette. His smirk was still on his face as he saw Black struggling not to show his amusement. Burnt’s jokes always were the best, he supposed.

 

\---

 

Burnt inched his sockets open and lazily glanced around at his surroundings. Light was peeking in from behind the black curtains, signaling him that it was probably late in the morning. He made a move to get up when he felt something trapping him. He looked down to see two bony arms wrapped around his bare ribcage. Burnt chuckled quietly. That was why he wasn’t thrown to the floor that morning.

Burnt slowly unraveled himself from his partner and moved to put on a pair of fluffy black pajama pants and walked downstairs. He snapped his fingers and a dog treat appeared between his teeth. They were his new favorite thing to smoke-courtesy of Blue stealing from Honey-since the sugar-like aftertaste wasn’t like the bitter taste a cigarette left, and it made his skull feel numb against the constant paranoia he had to deal with. He, like almost every other Papyrus, loved cooking and baking. And, with him finally up before Black, he decided to make Black something. They had had oatmeal the previous two nights and mornings, so he decided to get a little more creative.

After at least four separate attempts at getting the batter right, Burnt was finally able to put the muffins into the oven with no further incident. Well, more or less. The timer wasn’t working, so the muffins turned to charcoal, which prompted him to make another batch. Finally, after the sixth try at making muffins, he had perfected them. And, just in time. He could hear Black padding down the stairs.

Burnt looked up with a smirk on his face as he held the pan of muffins. “morning darling.”

Black arched an eyebrow at him. “DARLING?”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t think of anything else,” he responded as he placed the muffins on the table.

“WHY ARE YOU NOT WEARING A SHIRT?”

“what? love what you see?” Burnt wiggled his eyebrows at him. Black groaned and massaged at his skull, trying to hide his growing smile. “hah, thought so.”

Black took up a muffin and examined it from within his phalanges. “AND WHY DID YOU GO WITH MUFFINS? NOT THAT I AM COMPLAINING.”

“hm? oh, because they’re almost as sweet as that body of yours.”

“OH PLEASE. IT IS TOO EARLY FOR THIS.”

Burnt shrugged. “if you say so.” He took a bite of the muffin he had in his hand. He hummed, “not bad.”

“INDEED.”

Yes, it was mornings like this that made Burnt want to wake up every morning. He could never get tired of this.


	14. Old Scars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP  
> IVE BEEN INACTIVE AF  
> Here's this I guess...  
> (This will probably be part of my comic just so you guys know)  
> (Eventually)  
> (Maybe)  
> (If I actually get to that point)

Death slowly blinked awake to the sensation of Geno’s shoulders slightly moving up and down against his back and the sound of his light breathing. Death gave a small, sleep-heavy smile and did his best not to jostle his sleeping boyf- best friend as he turned to look at him. When Death saw him, his sleeping face, the peaceful demeanor in his posture, and the way Geno’s head angled towards him, Death’s SOUL fluttered. Death sighed in content as he stared at his cru- friend. His sockets went half-lidded as he hesitantly brought his hand up to Geno’s shoulder. He clenched his teeth before finally convincing himself to move on with it. He tentatively traced his phalange across his shoulder and up his neck. Geno hummed unconsciously and angled his head a bit more towards Death, a smile barely appearing across his contented, sleeping face. Death swallowed and went up to his face. He lightly went across the bottom of his jaw with his pollex this time. Geno’s smile grew the smallest bit more and snuggled against Death’s own head, just like a cat would. He then unconsciously brought up his hand and took a gentle hold of Death’s other hand, still smiling. Death couldn’t help but smile back, even if Geno couldn’t see it. Death went on with his mission and inched up his thumb up and towards Geno’s right socket until it was an inch under the beginning of Geno’s glitch. He froze his hand when Geno whimpered and turned away the slightest bit. Death took this and moved back down to the underside of his jaw. Geno hummed in thanks and snuggled back against Death again. Death’s smile grew a fraction more as he leaned forwards and lightly kissed the lower part of his jaw. He then turned around and rested his back against Geno’s shoulder. Death sighed happily and smiled at the wall in front of him. Before he could begin to doze off, he heard a small, unfamiliar whooshing sound from behind him and Geno mumbling softly.  
Death blinked again and turned slightly towards him. “Mmm… Ge-”  
Death’s sockets snapped wide when he saw just what had happened. The glitch over Geno’s right socket was gone, leaving it completely exposed. To say it was mutilated would be an understatement. Claw marks had broken into the skull and shattered pieces off of it. The marks, which had been built up over years, had also been repeatedly scorched to apparently stop the infection and bleeding. The skull was charred through and through, both inside and around the socket. The socket was still littered with both old and new blood streaks, only stopping at the edge of where the glitch would start.  
“-no?”  
Death hesitantly reached forwards and caressed one of the scars with his pollex. Before Death knew it, Geno had his sockets wide, his skull snapped towards him, and his hand slapped away violently. His breathing was ragged and desperate as he crawled away.  
“No. Nonononono.” He gripped at his right socket with both hands and shot up.  
“Geno wai-” before he could finish, Geno had teleported away.  
\---  
Geno stared down towards the bottom of the ravine, most of the water long since gone. Only a hair-thin line in his vision which represented the river down forever below him shimmered, desperately grasping for even the slightest bit of attention. Just. Like. Him.  
He had screwed up. He had wiped away the glitch while he was dreaming about him and killed all of his chances with him. This was just what he gets. Everyone was right. He didn’t deserve love. Everyone he ever wanted to get close to found out and left quicker than he could even keep up with. Every single time. There was never any hope for him. He was a homosexual bastard that could never love right.  
Never.  
“Geno?” He didn’t respond. “Geno, I-”  
“I’m sorry.” He squeezed his sockets shut and grimaced. He could fill the familiar sting of the wounds opening up again as he desperately held the tears back. “I can’t do anything right. I can’t keep a secret, I can’t protect you, I can’t even love right.” He curled in on himself and gripped at his upper arms, his distal phalanges digging into his bones as a fruitless attempt to keep him from crying. “I guess they were right.” His tears, both bloody and clear, flowed down his face. “A homosexual doesn’t- I don’t deserve love.” His phalanges dug in deeper as his fears, sorrows, and rage built up. “And everyone who tries only runs away at the slightest provocation.” He sniffed quietly. “So…” he continued shakily. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He launched up and turned towards Death, his hands clenched and a desperate look on his face as though he were searching for a reason. “So why!? Why did you come back!?”  
He snapped.  
“WHY HAVEN’T YOU LEFT ME YET!? YOU CAN’T LOVE ME, NO ONE CAN! SO STOP PRETENDING!!!” Geno regretted it as soon as he said it. He collapsed to his hands and knees. “NO ONE CAN! No one can… No one…” He sobbed at the ground, his bloody tears pooled on the ground below him. Before he realized it, he was held in a light hug with Death’s chin resting on the top of his shoulder blade. The longer Death held that position, the more Geno felt a wet sensation on his shirt and the small shudders against him, along with the small sounds of mostly hidden sniffles.  
“Geno… Geno, please… I…” He curled in a bit more and and held tighter. “I love you. As more than friends. More than best friends. I love you more than life itself.” He pulled away hesitantly and gently took hold of Geno’s shoulders. “I love you more than anything in this world.” His tears were flowing down his face like a faucet. Geno turned away just to keep the guilt from rising. “So please. Please. I’m begging you. Please don’t say those things about yourself. Ever. I love you too much.”  
Geno swallowed and reached to wipe his clear tears away, but Death beat him to it. He lightly brushed away the tears with his pollex and gently brought up Geno’s face to look at him. Geno swallowed and looked into Death’s sockets. This had to be a dream. Death couldn’t love him, could he? Only one way to find out…  
By breaking his SOUL one more time.  
“I… I love you too.”  
Death sighed in relief and leaned forwards, so close that he was almost touching foreheads with Geno. Death suddenly grew a bit self-conscious. His whole demeanor shrunk back as he stared at Geno. “Can I…” He swallowed and glanced down only for a quarter second. “Can I kiss you?” Geno blinked in surprise, unable to speak. Death shrunk back even more, now facing Geno’s chest. “It’s okay. I… kind of knew it would be a long shot.” He squeezed his sockets shut. He was just about to turn away when Geno gently took hold of Death’s jaw.  
He brought Death to look up at him and with that same contented smile on his face as he got when he slept. “You know, no one’s ever actually asked for my consent before. Maybe you… Maybe you really do? And you won’t just throw me away like the others?” He was rambling, but it was probably good for him. He didn’t even realize that both he and Geno had relaxed their demeanors until Geno was smiling at him. A genuine smile. The most handsome smile Death had ever seen. “What?” He asked, a slight giggle in his voice.  
Death couldn’t help but smile back. “Nothing. It’s just… Well…” He giggled a bit as well. “You’re a lot more handsome when you’re happy.”  
Geno looked downwards, his smile still on his face but with a small blush on his face. “Thanks…” He looked back up. “So… about that offer…”  
Death’s blush grew on his face as he smiled shyly. “So, uh… can I?”  
Geno wrapped his arms around Death and pulled him closer, so close that Geno’s mouth was mere centimeters from Death’s. “Of course. Go right ahead.”  
Death hesitantly leaned forwards and placed his mouth against Geno’s. Death laid his hands on Geno’s shoulders and relaxed against him. Geno did the same. One moment they were sitting on hard rock, the next they were on couch cushions. Geno had teleported them back to his room just as he had taken hold of Death’s head and begun to cradle it. Death hummed in approval and leaned even more against Geno, his whole demeanor changed. He placed a hand on Geno’s chest and replaced his other hand on his back. Before long, Geno had pulled back for air. He stared into Death’s sockets, his breath slightly winded as he looked up lovingly. Death was the same way.  
Suddenly, Geno got a hesitant frown on his face. He looked down at his lap as he reached for his right socket, which was now exposed. Death caught on quickly and took hold of his hand. Geno looked up to see Death with a reassuring smile on his face.  
“It’s okay, I don’t care. You don’t have to hide that from me anymore.” He leaned forwards a bit more. “May I kiss it?” He hesitantly nodded in conformation. Death leaned forwards and gently pecked one of the burns. Geno flinched, but relaxed just as suddenly as he flinched. He had his sockets squeezed shut as though he was waiting for Death to do something. Death placed a hand on Geno’s jawline and slowly swiping his pollex across it. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to kiss you. You can tell me if you want me to s-”  
“No.” He looked up at Death desperately. “No, please stay. I don’t want to lose you. You’re the first one that’s ever loved me back. I-I don’t care what you do to me, I-I won’t tell, j-just please don’t-”  
Death gently placed a phalange on Geno’s mouth. Geno looked up at Death with a confused yet fearful gaze as Death gazed back with a sad smile as he caressed the side of Geno’s skull in a crescent-like shape. “Geno, I would never do anything to hurt you. You yourself said I was different. I’ll let you make the decisions on how far you want this to go, how soon, and how to proceed. You will have all the control and I will be the one following.” He ran another half-circle on the side of Geno’s skull. “Is that okay?”  
Geno’s eye lights had softened, if only a smidge. “You would really do that for me?”  
“I would do absolutely anything for you to trust me and for you to feel safe around me. Even if that means I have to kill myself.” He pulled back and smiled at Geno. “I love you more than anything in this life. I’ll choose your happiness over mine every time. You are the best thing in my life. And, if that means I have to stay away from you, then I will do that. I will do that to the end of time if I have to. I-”  
It was Geno’s turn to shush. He gently ran his phalange down from Death’s mouth, to his neck, and finally to the top of his chest. He kept his sockets trained on his phalange. “It’s okay.” He placed his entire hand on Death’s chest and looked right into Death’s sockets. “I would love to. I would love to so, so much. But…” his hand clenched at Death’s cloak. “But you’re gonna leave me. You’ll think it’s going too slow, and then you’ll want more than what I’m giving, and then you’ll demand more and more, and then I won’t be able to give it to you, and then- and you’ll- and- he-” he started hyperventilating.  
Death pulled Geno into his lap and gave him light hug. He then stroked at his skull. “It’s okay. You’re not there anymore. It’s okay. You’re okay. Shh, you’re alright. Just come back to me, Geno. Just come back to me. That’s it. Just like that. Just listen to the sound of my voice. Yes, just like that. Come on, you can do it, Geno.”  
It was probably hours before Death finally calmed Geno enough for him to speak. While Geno rambled, he turned so that his back was against Death’s chest. Geno would constantly be on edge and he waited for Death to do absolutely anything. Yet, all Death did was stay silent as he listened to Geno talk to him, slowly stroking the side of his skull as Geno leaned back against him. After at least ten minutes or so, Geno finally relaxed enough to start drifting off. Just before falling to sleep, Geno muttered one final phrase.  
“I love you a lot, Death, so I will do whatever it takes to be together with you.”  
Death smiled in content and kept stroking Geno’s skull as he slept.  
“I love you too.”  
\---  
Geno was purring in his sleep again.  
Death blinked the sleep from his sockets and turned to look at Geno’s sleeping form. Geno had another contented smile on his face as he leaned against Death’s chest. The glitch was still gone as he slept. Death smiled and kissed the top of his skull. He would’ve never thought that Geno would ever fall for him, or thought that the only reason he was hesitant to do so was because he thought that Death wouldn’t love him back. Hah, the irony.  
“may i ask you a question?”  
Death looked down to see Geno still sleeping. “Yes, Geno?”  
Geno snuggled against Death and his smile grew the smallest fraction bigger. “do you think death likes me?” Came the sleepy voice.  
Death’s smile grew wider as well. “More than you know.”  
Geno giggled. “i hope so.”  
Death rolled his eye lights in amusement. “I don’t see why he wouldn’t.”  
There was a moment of comfortable silence before Geno asked another question.  
“do you think he loves me?”  
Death chuckled softly. “No doubt in my mind.”  
Geno sighed. “thank you so much. it means a lot to hear it from you.”  
“No problem, love.”  
There was yet another long silence when Geno turned in Death’s lap and curled against Death’s chest, muttering something in his sleep and his smile growing. All Death could get from his murmuring ramblings was a small ‘love.’ Death smiled and hugged Geno a smidge harder and squealed quietly. That must have jostled him awake because Geno sniffed then groaned quietly. He gripped at Death’s cloak lightly and looked up at him with a sleepy gaze.  
“death?”  
“Hey there, Geno. Sleep well?”  
“mh... mhm…” He nestled into Death’s chest again.  
“Oh come on, you just woke up.” Death nuzzled the top of Geno’s skull.  
“mmmkay...” he sniffed and sighed while he sat up. “so… you wanted me to take the lead with this, right?”  
“Only if you want to continue with any of this.” He swallowed. “I-I mean, if that’s what you want t-  
“N-No, it’s perfect. I… I just never had anything like this before.” He chuckled nervously and stared down at his lap. “Never know when it’s gonna end, never know when it’s stopping, never know when it’s-”  
Death took a gentle hold of Geno’s jaw. “Geno, look at me. I will not stop until you want me to stop. I promise you.” He looked down at Geno. “We will only stop when you want to.”  
Geno smiled at Death hesitantly. “Yeah. Sorry, I’m just… just not used to this.” He chuckled again and curled under Death’s chin. “So… so you’re okay with whatever for however long?”  
Death nodded against the top of Geno’s skull. “Of course. Whatever speed you want to go with this, I’m okay with it.”  
Geno sighed against Death’s chest. “Thanks. For everything.” He pulled back and smiled at Death. “Are you ready to start then?”  
Death shrugged. “Sure.”  
Geno hummed and lightly pushed on Death’s chest. Death got the memo and laid down on his back on the couch. Geno smirked, leaned down towards Death, and kissed him. He pulled back and laid on Death’s chest.  
“May I watch some TV with you?” Geno asked as he traced Death’s clavicle.  
“Of course. Anything you want.” He smiled at Geno and kissed him back. “What do you want to watch?”  
Geno shrugged. “You choose. I have no idea what I want to watch.”


	15. No One Ain't Gettin No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error can't sleep because of the racket the others are making, so when they finally go to sleep, he decides to take out his revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvWMfpop334
> 
> Do I even have to? It will be in a hyperlink when the song comes in. I'm pretty sure everyone who reads this will know this meme. Or not, who knows?

Everyone seemed to want to get on Error's bad side. They were all downstairs in the main room where they all decided to party throughout the middle of the night. He groaned and looked over at the clock. 0236. Well, wasn't that just great? He slammed his face into the pillow and pressed the others into where his ears would be, only succeeding in slightly muffling the sound. The laughing was getting more annoying than usual with every second it went on. Oh, it was going to be a long night...

 

\---

 

Error was staring at the abyss above him where he knew the ceiling was looming over him. He growled softly at himself as he desperately tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. He looked over at the clock again. 0316. Why did they have to stay up so late!? Everyone was asleep by now, so why wasn't he? He could go downstairs and try to drink something to help him sleep, but nothing sounded good enough.

He was fed up; this was the sixth time this week and he was finally at the end of his string. If he couldn't sleep, then no one else could either. He stomped down to the stairs and into the kitchen where he began to grumble in a drowsy rage.

"I'm getTinG tiRed of Y'aLL bITcHeS in tHis hoUSe. Y'all gONna maKe mE lOSE mY mINd!"

He slammed open the cabinets and searched heatedly for needed items. "WHerE's THe fucKInG POTs? WheER's tHe fUckINg pOTs!?" Soon enough, he found them and stomped back up the stairs into the main commons area where all of the doors where all of the people were resting peacefully. He forced on some [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvWMfpop334) and readied his arms. "LEt's fUCKinG gO!"

_Give it to me I'm worth it!_

Error, with the force of a hundred times the more than what he would usually have with his regular strength, smashed the pans together over and over again.

"I AIN'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL, Y'ALL NOT GON GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!!!" HE shouted over and over again.

He smirked as he heard the shouts and screeches from inside all of the rooms when they all came out in both fear and rage. The robots slammed open their thirty foot doors while the other AU's stomped through their own apartment thresholds. They all shouted for him to stop and to shut up, making him smirk more. He got up in all of their faces with a smug glare on his face.

"Wake up."

With that, he turned heel and went back to bed. He never had such a peaceful sleep in his life.

 

\---

 

Cube's helm flopped against the counter with a groan. He snuggled into his light blue metallic arms and nearly fell asleep when he heard AB shouting again about how annoying Error was.

Cube's light blue optic twitched in agitation. Before anything could be done, Cube used his top speeds to run after AB and bitch-slapped him across the face. "ShutthefraguporIswearIwillstabyouwithmynonexistentswordsyoumotherfraggernowgocomplainsomewhereelseyouslaggerthankyouverymuchgoodbyenowseeyouwhenyouaren'tactinglikealittlemotherfraggingglitch." He turned heel and trudged off in exhaustion, the others thanking him for his work.

Error strode down the stairs with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Morning!" Came his sing-song voice.

Everyone groaned back, all of them curling in on themselves to try and get some sleep.

He chuckled. "Serves you all right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY OLD MEMES!!!  
> Sorry, I got really motivated to make this for some reason I don't even know...


	16. Questions and Twin Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions for nothing for no reason in particular and a random scene which has nothing to do with anything!

Before this scene starts, I have a question.

You all know who Blueberry/Blue is by now, but just in case you don't, I'll explain.

Underswap Sans. That's pretty much it.

Anyway, this question totally doesn't have any significance whatsoever. What do you associate Blue with (ex: what kind of things would you think Blue would buy/what would he like to do for fun on the surface/whatever)?

Anyway, let's move onto the scene...

 

\---

 

"Welcome to hell, may I take your pleas?"

"Take my what?"

"Your pl- oh whatever, nevermind." Boss- sorry, Nightmare- waved Stardust- I mean Dream- off. He facepalmed as Dream took a seat in front of his very large desk. "You're hopeless."

Dream scoffed and smoothed out his sun-colored suit. "That makes no sense, especially considering more than half your line of work. Also, rude. I'm the one who actually works in my business." He placed a hand on his sternum and posed dramatically within his black leather seat.

Nightmares rolled his only visible cyan eye and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, do you know how many people I have to kill and capture in just one night?"

"Betcha Kross' ass I kill more people than you on a daily basis," Dream shot back.

(whooooooa did ya catch that? Woooo :P)

Nightmare smirked and hummed, tapping his talon-like phalanges on his desk like a wave from Digitus Mi'nimus Ma'nus to pollex then repeated. "You know what? That sounds like a good bet to me. You're on."

Dream smirked back and leaned against the back of the leather swivel chair. "I knew you'd accept. Worldwide. Lowest day first. Highest day next. You first." He winked, his orange star eyelights becoming simple wispy spheres.

Nightmare chuckled and leaned back as well, folding his hands behind his hands behind his skull and crossing his legs on his desk. "516 and 20,000 on the dot."

Dream's mandible hit the floor.

"Thought so. Well, your loss." He shrugged and tugged on his suit piece to straighten it. "Anyway, what were you going to ask?"

Dream shook his head to rid the shock from his face. "Right. The new club opens tonight, you joining us?"

Nightmare grabbed for his [dagger](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.pinterest.com/amp/pin/397442735844321201/) nearby and twirled it in his phalanges. "Who's 'we'?"

Dream smiled innocently. "The usual."

Nightmare sighed. "Fine. But," he held his phalanx up as he saw Dream light up, "that's only if I'm not busy."

Dream gave a deadpan stare. "Just do your work there."

Nightmare returned the stare. "Um, no. You do realize I have to look after people, right?"

"Fine fine, whatever, but you have to promise to at least stay for five minutes." Dream was tapping his foot impatiently.

Nightmare swiped his hand through the air, and flicked at the hologram that appeared just after. "Sure. Does it matter when?"

"No, so long as you don't come before or after the party." He glared at Nightmare accusingly. "Like you always do."

He gave Dream an innocent- or as innocent as an ink-black skeleton showing off their ribcage from under a midnight black suit jacket could look- smile and fluttered his sockets as he clasped his hands together. "Why brother," he began in a sarcastically sweet voice, "I would never."


	17. Ya FOOLIGANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepare stuff because THERE IS TOO MUCH love FOR JUST THE MAIN THREE PRIMUS FRAG IT!!!  
> Anyway, I guess this is just fluff. Again. What else is new?

Error.

Poor, unsuspecting Error.

He was staring off into space, lost in his own thought as he tapped at the red rimmed glasses on his face absentmindedly. His loose-fitting clothing flapped lazily in the small breeze that floated in from the ocean not too far away. Unbeknownst to him, a certain purple-themed version of himself was admiring him from afar as he laid against a tree on one of its many branches and gazed out at the sunset blazing the ocean fiery shades of orange, yellow, and white.

Oh, how the other fantasized they were by his side, basking in the sunset together as the two were lost in their own minds. Though, that would never happen in any of the other's wildest dreams. They were only seen as a perverted whore in his eyelights and nothing more. They were sure of it. There was, and always will be, no chance of them ever even getting close to achieving those dreams. And even if they did, they would have no idea where to even start with proceeding that small, maybe even insignificant event. They had never gotten anything close to that in their version of the Underground; all anyone ever wanted to do was have their casual fuck and be on their merry way, so he had no experience whatsoever.

And even still, they fantasized.

Sure being in any serious romantic relationship was out of the question, let alone having any sort of sexual interaction with the hapephobe they so greatly admired, but at least having the security of achieving just one friend would be enough. Especially with the one they were oh so attracted to. These details were all carefully crafted into, what they believed, was the pair's perfect relationship.

Maybe one day they could get serious, or get more physical, or maybe even both at the same time, but for now? The two would just stare into the sunsets in comfortable silence together.

Snapping out of their reverie, they let their skull hang a bit as they took a shortcut to the foot of the tree Error was resting upon. He stared out into the sunset, losing himself in the daydream again.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Lust jolted into the air with a yelp with the sound of Error's voice coming from right next to him. He tugged at his belly shirt anxiously and gave a tight laugh as sweat beaded on the side of his skull.

"o-oh jeez, you scared me there for a sec." He gave a sheepish chuckle.

Lust mentally berated himself for becoming so flustered and composed himself to become his normal self. He cleared his nonexistent throat and arched his brow-bone.

"i could be asking you the same thing."

Error was sans his glasses now that he had found Lust. What a pain, he always looked much more attractive- and quite adorable- when he wore them. He had his arms crossed over his sternum and his hip cocked to the side.

Error was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow, as usual. "I was here first, and I asked the question first." He leaned forwards a bit. "Now fess up, skelefuck."

"right." Lust sighed dramatically, "i guess i'll just have to tell you then." Hurry up, think of a good, believable excuse! "i was coming to see the sunset." Nailed it.

Error gave him an unreadable expression. "Oh," was all he said.

Error's arms loosened their iron grip on his upper arms as Lust gave him that statement. Even so, he still had a suspicious glint in his eyelights and a distrustful posture in his body language. If only Lust could make that go away.

"why do you ask?" Lust questioned casually as he admired his well-manicured distal phalanges on his left hand.

"Isn't it obvious? Nevermind, I don't expect a glitch like you to understand."

Lust hummed in acknowledgement as he kept his gaze on his hand.

Within no time, Error was ranting to Lust about how many- if not all- of the AUs in the multiverse were completely useless and how they should all be crushed into dust like the countless AUs he made fall before. Lust, while not looking it, listened intently to Error's voice. He was drowning in a pleasant daydream as Error continued to ramble, the others voice becoming a sort of mayo for him.

"Are you even listening to me, glitch!?!?"

"of course i am, why would you think i was doing any different?"

When Lust looked back up at Error, his demeanor had taken a drastic change. His posture was more straight and confident and his arms weren't in such a defensive position as before, instead becoming more confident as well.

"Whatever. I guess I-" he was cut off by the sound of something pinging. He took out his phone and pressed the home button, finding something on the screen that utterly shocked him. Without another word, he was gone.

Lust sighed. Time to find something else to do...

 

\---

 

Lust stared at the screen of his computer and growled. The dice were NOT going in his favor. As a matter of fact, nothing was going in his favor in this round. He was nearly dead!

The dice rolled again, and Lust's character took another hit.

"God dammit!"

"WATCH YOUR FUCKIN LANGUAGE, SANS."

"No! Fuck you!" He shouted back at his brother, who was no doubt in the kitchen again.

Lust took another swig of mayo and glared intently at the computer. He could do this, just one good roll and...

"Fucking dammit all to hell!!!"

The chat at the side of the game had one of the other players laughing and asking if he needed help, what with his dice and basically the entire game being out of his favor.

 

Fehler: you need some help there, laggy youre dyin pretty hard tonight

Λάγνος (Lágnos): best offer ive had all night

Fehler: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k0SmqbBIpQ)

 

Lust clicked on the link and groaned at the video.

 

Λάγνος (Lágnos): oh FUNK you.

Moderator: We appreciate your enthusiasm but please refrain from using the language of mortals within the realm of Dragons, Λάγνος (Lágnos).

Fehler: lol seriously tho quit dying

Λάγνος (Lágnos): Screw off, mister 'i am number one'

Fehler: [you mean like this?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LC0GrjoByYg)

Lust clicked on the link again and immediately regretted it

Λάγνος (Lágnos): SCREW YOU FEHLER GO DIE IN A HOLE

 

\---

 

Λάγνος (Lágnos): SCREW YOU FEHLER GO DIE IN A HOLE

 

Error burst into laughter and collapsed against the back of the chair. Oh, it was so easy to mess with Laggy. Especially with beautiful masterpieces such as these. He would ~~really like to~~ maybe consider a meet up Laggy, whoever they are, some time in the near future. They seem like a ~~really cool~~  slightly tolerable person.

Eh, what the hell right? Oh god what if this turns into a really horrible decision? What if this makes him look weak? What if it's one of the AU people? What if-

 

Fehler: hey you wanna meet up sometime?

 

Well, no turning back now.

 

\---

 

Fehler: hey you wanna meet up sometime?

 

Lust squealed internally. Finally, someone wanted to meet with him! Wait, but what if they find out who he really is? What if they turn out hating him? What if they-

 

Λάγνος (Lágnos): FUNK yeah!!!

Moderator: Srsly broski, keep up with that sicknasty lingo and gosh diddly darn you might just get gosh diddly kicked, Λάγνος (Lágnos)!

 

Welp, no turning back now.

 

\---

 

Error was in his ~~(Mafia's)~~ best slacks and nice white shirt with his red glasses fidgeting like a madman in the restaurant. He was supposed to meet Laggy tonight, and hopefully it wasn't a standup. Within no time, however, he saw someone approaching the table.

Oh GOD ~~yes~~ no.

It was another version of him. They looked ~~really nice~~  stupid in their ~~absolutely stunning~~ repulsive pitch black suit and light purple tie. Now he felt a bit underdressed. Great.

The newcomer slipped into the seat across from him with a wide grin on their face. "Hey there! Fehler? Should I just call you Fehler?"

"That's fine by me I guess."

 

\---

 

"C-C-Cmon, Lust, I-I'm not cute." Error huffed and crossed his arms, his skull sinking deeper into his jacket to hide his nearly completely yellow face.

"Okay okay fine, you're adorable."

Error glared at Lust. "That's even worse."

Lust laughed with a hint of tiredness and collapsed on the couch next to Error, his eye sockets a dark color as he looked over at Error. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Error snuggled into the couch as well and stared out into the distance, lost in his own thought. He honestly didn't think being with Lust would be this... how to say... enjoyable? He didn't even care to advance any further unless he was the one saying he wanted so. It was...

...

What was it?

Nice? No... something more than that... Enjoyable? No... Pleasant? Nope... What was it then?

Oh, who the fuck cares, let's just go with nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I love the idea of Error and Lust being just complete utter dorks together. (≧∀≦)


End file.
